Drained
by shelbyshoe
Summary: After Lucy and Natsu are poisoned by a mysterious wanted criminal they begin to share strange and emotional dreams. As much as they find themselves drawn closer together by their intimate interactions while asleep, something dangerous is happening to their bodies while awake. To find a cure they must go on a treacherous journey to recapture the escaped criminal.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been forever! Is this guy ever going to show?!" Natsu complained loudly trudging through the brush.

"Shut up flame head before he hears you." Gray argued hitting Natsu in the head. The fire mage grunted loudly at the abuse before retaliating with a punch in Gray's jaw.

"Will you two clam it." Erza ordered feeling exasperated by the two. She shot them a glare before returning her concentration on finding their target.

"Natsu can't you just sniff him out? She asks." Horologium said walking behind the group containing Lucy.

"His scent is literally everywhere. If I was able to pinpoint him I would have done it by now!" Natsu stopped to yell at Lucy through her clock spirit. This caused the rest of the group to also stop. "You're no help in there why don't you just walk like the rest of us?" He wondered.

"Lucy's so lazyyyy." Happy said perched on top of the clock.

"The mosquitos in this jungle are horrendous! She exclaimed." Horologium explained to the group.

"You're missing the wonders of the great outdoors Lucy. You should consider joining us on foot." Erza said stretching her arms above her head.

"I kind of don't blame her this time." Gray said swatting at a buzzing pest near his ear.

"Maybe if you weren't naked you wouldn't have problems with mosquitos." Natsu snidely pointed out to the ice mage.

"When did I even take them off?!" Gray said twirling around looking for his lost shirt.

"Anyone is welcome to join me in here! And you're one to talk Happy, using Horologium as transportation! She says." The clock said.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Happy smirked atop her spirit.

"Let's just keep going and find this weirdo who's terrorizing the village." Natsu said turning away from his friends and walking forward. Erza nodded in agreement before following.

"Didn't the villagers say something about a temple somewhere? She asks." The spirit said.

"It shouldn't be far if their directions are correct." Erza confirmed whacking away an intrusive vine with a sword.

"Well if he's a witch doctor like they said that's where we should find him." Gray said.

"He probably cast some kind of spell so tracking him will be impossible. That's the only thing that could explain why I can't smell him out." Natsu said angrily burning away a couple of spider webs in their way.

"I think I see it!" Happy shouted pointing in the distance. Soon enough the large temple covered in moss and vines came into view. A skull symbol sat above its entrance.

"My time is up here!" Horologium called before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"At least we made it to some shelter." Lucy said relieved as they made their way into the stone monument. The entrance towered over them when they walked through. The team found themselves in a massive room that was alight with torches. At its center sat a shrine covered in different sized skulls.

"The scent is strongest at the center." Natsu said with a sniff to the air.

"At that creepy shrine?" Lucy asked uneager to go anywhere near it. They suddenly heard laughter that seemed to bounce about the room.

"Come out here and fight us!" Gray yelled positioning himself to use his ice make magic.

"Pretty mages found Zulu." The voice chuckled from all around them.

"Anyone else ready to leave the creepy temple?" Lucy asked the group raising one hand and grabbing her keys with the other.

"Aye!" Happy agreed from her feet also raising his paw.

"Pretty mages cannot leave yet." It said from above them. Everyone quickly looked to the ceiling, but not before a soft sound came from behind them. It was almost like something whizzing through the air very fast.

"What was that?" Lucy wondered as she felt the back of her neck for the mosquito that had just bit her. What she felt was not a bite however, but a fuzzy dart that had been shot at the back of her neck. She looked around at the faces of her shocked friends. Gray had an ice shield in front of him with a dart lying on the floor at his feet, obviously blocked by his magic. Erza too had cut her dart in half with her sword letting its poison leak onto the ground.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked flying down to his friend. Lucy turned to Natsu who was just about as lucky as she was. He pulled his dart from his shoulder and stared at it before looking up at Lucy. She dropped her dart quickly meeting his panicked gaze as her vision blurred.

"Really…Sleepy…" She said weakly hearing her friends rush to her as her body slumped to the ground.

"Lucy hang in there! Lucy!" She heard Erza shout before her vision slipped into darkness.

_Why is it so cold?_ Lucy thought to herself looking around the now abandoned temple. Mist was rising up around her ankles making her shiver.

"Gray, are you making it cold?!" She called into the emptiness.

"Where did everybody go?!" She heard Natsu's voice call from far away.

"Natsu?!" Lucy hollered as she walked toward his voice. The fog began to grow thicker around her until she could no longer see an inch in front of her.

"Lucy!" She heard him call out from even farther away.

"I'm over here!" She yelled trying to direct him to her. She continued to walk, slicing the air with her arms barely unsettling the mist.

"Lucy, you're getting farther away follow my voice!" He called again, his voice seeming even further. Lucy thought it was strange since she had now stopped walking and was getting no further from his voice. The mist feeling almost like an entity wrapped around her tightly making her cough.

"Natsu this mist!" She called getting no reply. She felt her throat constrict as the mist pressed against her chest. Her vision blurring before she collapsed to the ground.

The slow movement beneath her was almost startling. She felt the sweltering heat of the jungle all around her. The cool mist had disappeared, and when she opened her eyes she found that she was now being carried.

"Lucy, are you feeling okay?" Gray asked in relief at her eyes opening.

"Gray? Why are you carrying me?" She asked groggily, her arms limp over his shoulders. His hands kept her up by her legs piggyback style.

"You don't remember?" He questioned timidly.

"I only remember getting stabbed in the neck by a dart." She recalled.

"Yeah, right after you and Natsu passed out Erza went on a rampage." He said to her gesturing toward the mage walking next to him through the forest. The red head remained silently brooding as she carried a small form over her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Lucy wondered.

"That stupid Zulu guy, she knocked him right out the second he showed himself." He said adjusting his hold on the sleepy blonde. Lucy noticed he seemed to be an older man. He wore mostly large leaves into makeshift clothing. A necklace of teeth was around his slender neck and a mask made of bone across his face. Feathers stuck out from his matted hair. He was a wild person if Lucy ever saw one, and so obviously a native ancient man.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked looking around.

"With Happy." Gray answered pointing to the sky. With some effort Lucy looked up to find the blue cat carrying an unconscious dragon slayer. Natsu's head hung to the side snoring loudly. She thought how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Lucy remembered her dream and his panicked voice in the mist. She wasn't sure what was in that dart, but it gave her some weird dreams.

"When we get to the village we can have you and Natsu looked at. I don't know what was in that dart, but it is worrisome." Erza told Lucy in a serious tone as if reading her mind.

"Thanks guys, sorry I couldn't help any." Lucy said slouching against Gray's shoulder feeling her unconscious tugging at her tired eyes.

"The villagers said nothing about poisonous darts. It's not your fault." Erza stared off into the distance. Her expression displayed her seething mood.

"I feel like the village people had no idea what he could do. You saw the way he moved Erza. He was really quick, so don't be mad at them just yet." Gray said trying to sooth the savage red head.

"They put my family in danger Gray." She said simply. The group went back into silence. Lucy tried to go back to sleep, but even as she felt herself drifting off her body would not allow it.

"Ice bastard!" She heard Natsu scream loudly above them. He had startled himself awake making everyone but Gray laugh a little.

"Shut up flame asshole." Gray mumbled.

"Why am I flying? Where did that stupid Zoo guy go?!" Natsu protested in Happy's grasp.

"His name was Zulu." Lucy pointed out weakly. Natsu silently looked down at her feeble form presently being carried by Gray.

"Whatever his name is I'll kill him! Happy put me down." Natsu said to his friend.

"Aye." Happy said wearing a worried expression. The group stopped as Natsu found his footing.

"You sure you can walk?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine. Gray, let me carry Lucy you look tired." Natsu said walking toward them.

"I can handle it ash breath. You're the one who looks tired." Gray said adjusting his hold on the blonde.

"Just let me carry her I'm fine!" The flame mage protested holding out his arms to take her.

"Shut up we don't know what happened to you two. It's better if I carry her." Gray said raising one brow.

"Like hell it is." Natsu stepped closer only to be tugged back by a fearsome Titania.

"You both stop arguing! Natsu, let Gray carry her. You still look fatigued." She commanded.

"Fine, but I'm walking." Natsu pouted shooting Gray a dirty look before walking forward.

"What's his problem?" Gray asked Erza.

"The mist made him angry…" Lucy said softly making the two look at her sleepy face.

"I think that dart got to you Lucy." Gray chuckled at his delusional friend.

They had finally made it to the village when Lucy regained enough strength to walk around. She and Natsu were quickly checked out by the local medical team before being let go with a clean bill of health.

"I wonder what was in those darts." Lucy groaned rubbing her temples.

"Maybe a sleeping potion?" Natsu thought aloud as they walked toward the village main house. "I didn't have time to really smell it, so who knows."

The village main house was packed with people. They walked through the crowd getting pats on the back and praise for their capture of the witch doctor. The man was promptly put into a cell when they arrived and when they finally found Gray and Erza the mayor was handing them a bag full of jewels.

"I added an extra zero to your reward since we were unable to inform you thoroughly about this criminal's abilities." The mayor said sadly looking over at Natsu and Lucy. _We must really look like shit. _Natsu thought looking around at the town's people's ashamed expressions. _Adding another zero?! _Lucy thought to herself, her face and demeanor brightening quickly. After a major feast and celebration the team made their way into their very own building to rest.

"Look at the view! I can see the whole jungle from here!" Lucy said bouncing around the room excitedly.

"You seem to be feeling better." Erza said cautiously putting a hand against Lucy's forehead.

"Yupp, an extra zero!" Lucy exclaimed plopping down on her twin bed. There were four beds in the room and the biggest bathroom Lucy had ever laid eyes on. Everyone was crawling into bed as she sang the reward amount to herself.

"Nothing like money to make Lucy feel better." Gray teased rolling over to his side to go to sleep. Everyone seemed to drift to sleep without any problems.

Lucy thought this dream was similar but much weirder than the first. She was trapped in the temple once more, but this time there was no mist. She had the urgent feeling like someone had been following her. Lucy began to sprint down a passageway looking behind her every so often.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu call once more.

"Natsu, where are you?!" She called to him.

"Someone's after me!" She heard him again from a nearby corridor. She stopped abruptly changing direction heading toward his voice.

"Natsu!" She cried feeling an ominous presence nearing her.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled loudly before realizing they were about to crash right into each other. Lucy closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

She opened her eyes staggering awake. She sat up quickly feeling her heart pound against her chest. Her body was covered in sweat and her breathing was erratic. She clutched her heart realizing it was just a dream. From across the room she could hear someone else's raspy breathing. She looked up only to lock eyes with Natsu. He was also sitting up in bed looking as if he had just run a marathon.

_What the hell was in those darts?!_ They thought.

_**Hello Lovelies! There wasn't quite a lot of nalu just yet. Had to get the plot going first! Some crazy stuff is coming your way. Let me know your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Travelling was one of Lucy's favorite parts about being a guild mage. There were many amazing places that she had travelled to that she would have never seen had she stayed at the Heartfilia manor. Her friends were always an added bonus when stuck on long train rides. They would always keep her smiling no matter how the jobs turned out. Everyone was great conversation… everyone except Natsu. She remembered being so surprised by the fact that such a powerful mage had one very odd weakness…transportation.

"Can I just blow it up?" He groaned. His face plastered against the window, and his hands clutched his stomach for dear life. Happy had found Lucy's lap to be comfortable enough to take a snooze. _Lucky cat gets to sleep through his groaning. _She thought petting his fur softly.

"No." Everyone said in unison to Natsu's idea. Lucy sighed and shook her head at the dragon slayer sitting across from her. This was a new thing he had been trying. Every couple of minutes he would complain, which was normal, but now all he seemed to want to do was blow up the train and be done with it.

"I could always help you with your problem." Erza suggested punching the palm of her hand lightly with her fist. Natsu visibly shrank into his seat next to Gray and politely declined her offer.

"Why couldn't Wendy join us again?" Natsu complained as he thought about how amazing the ride would have been had he had her magic to quell is aching stomach.

"So I was thinking about getting another set of armor, but I don't know how I feel about it." Erza told Lucy turning her attention away from her irritable partner.

"Why? Did you run out of storage space?" Lucy wondered before yawning.

"Erza can't run out of storage space… Can you?" Gray asked. Erza began to explain to Gray how her requip magic storage worked. As interested as she was, Lucy could feel her body slouch into her seat. She forgot just how much sleep she didn't get last night at the village. Lucy looked across her seat at Natsu who was now snoring loudly. She guessed he must have felt the same. _This is better than hearing him complain at least._ She thought stifling another yawn. She leaned back trying to listen to Erza and Gray's conversation. She felt Happy's purring starting to lull her tired body. Before she could shake herself awake she succumbed to the feeling and drifted off to sleep.

Lucy found herself having to shield her eyes from a brilliant beam of light. Its radiance died quickly giving her a good look at her surroundings. A high pitched ringing sliced through her head as she took in where she was. Standing on the streets of Magnolia, a place she now called her home. The roads were barren, and it was so quiet she could easily hear the running water of canals that ran through the town. She shook her head from the daze she had found herself in, the ringing disappearing as quickly as it came, and began to walk in the direction of her beloved guild. At first she wondered where all the people had gone on such a beautiful day. She thought perhaps they were at a festival in the heart of town. However, when she past the church which usually held such festivities, it too was desolate. _Where is everyone? The guild maybe… but why would the town's people go to the guild?_ She wondered continuing toward Fairy Tail.

She suddenly felt anxious, as if she was going to miss something if she didn't move quickly. When she was in view of the guild she immediately began to sprint. Once she reached the entrance she threw the heavy doors aside.

"Is anyone here?!" She hollered into the darkness. A soft breeze whipped at her back from the doors closing behind her. "Hello!" She called. Again, just as it was outside the hall was empty. She walked to the center of the room looking around in disbelief. Lucy shivered as she felt something slide around her ankle. She began to hear the sound return, a ringing in her ears making her feel dizzy. She glanced down at her feet. Her gaze caught by another's. A slender snake wrapped tightly at her ankle. Usually Lucy would have kicked it off wailing at the top of her lungs in fear, but something was different about this serpent. It eyed her almost knowingly, as if trying to tell her something. She tilted her aching head silently questioning.

"Hey where is everybody?!" She heard a voice cry. The doors to the guild hall thrust open once more. The snake released its grip making its way toward the individual of her attention. "Lucy you're here?" Natsu asked in confusion. "Do you know where everyone went?" He asked before looking down at his ankle. The snake had coiled its body tightly around his just as it did to Lucy. Natsu's expression unchanged as if also unaffected by the serpent's presence.

"Natsu?" She heard her voice say. She didn't even know she was speaking. The ringing grew louder in her ears, and her dizzying feeling growing until she felt her body sway.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked softly walking quickly toward her. He noticed her expression and knew she was about to faint. "Oi, Lucy!" He called running to catch her. She was sure she would feel her body hit the ground, but like her other dream the sensation never came.

Lucy's body quaked in her train seat as it came to a stop. Her sudden movement shook Happy's small form to wake.

"Are we there yet?" He asked groggily. Lucy let her head fall back against the seat. Her heart again pounding through her chest, and the air felt like it did in the jungle.

"We're here sleepy heads. Let's report to the Master first, and let him know how the job went." Erza said getting up and cracked a smile at the two by the window.

"Aye! Carla should be at the guild too!" Happy said cheerfully following right behind Erza. Gray got up stretching his arms and legs.

"Gray your shirt." Lucy pointed out as she felt her heartbeat relax.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed leaving the train quickly. She knew she had to leave but she couldn't find the strength to stand. She looked at Natsu who had been staring at her face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Was going to ask you the same thing…" He replied before shaking his head releasing his thoughts. Natsu picked up his bag from the floor and made his way out of his seat. Lucy let Natsu leave her sight before getting up slowly, her head rushing at her movements. _What is wrong with me? _She thought before following the group.

Like Erza had suggested they made their way to the guild. Lucy found the sight of the town now very unsettling after her dream. The streets were the same full of sound and happy people. The guild too was its ever bright and noisy self. The team made their way toward the bar as Happy flew off to tell Carla all about their adventure.

"Welcome back guys!" Mira called from behind the counter.

"Hi Mira, do you know where the master is?" Erza asked.

"Hello Erza, you're always straight to business. How did your job go?" Mira asked the group as she poured drinks.

"They added an extra zero to our reward!" Lucy said with a smile and a yawn. She sat onto a stool and let her head rest on the bar counter.

"Well that's good news, and it looks like someone had a rough trip." Mira giggled eyeing Lucy's expression.

"I don't know why you're tired. You and Natsu slept the whole way here." Gray said shaking his head.

"I know the village medical team said you two were okay, but do you want someone to look at you here?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Shut up Gray! And no, I think we might just be tired from that stupid sleeping potion the old guy used." Natsu said rubbing his eyes drowsily. "I think I'll just go home and sleep it off." He waved before calling to Happy letting him know where he would be.

"I might do the same." Lucy groaned into the table top.

"What sleeping potion?" Mira questioned.

"We apprehended a witch doctor. Crazy guy used some poisoned darts or something." Gray shrugged.

"Gray did not get hit by any did he?" Juvia asked sliding her arm around his.

"No." Gray said pulling away from the woman's tight grip.

"It was just Natsu and Lucy. I'm still a bit worried about it, who knows what he used in those darts." Erza said darkly. "If the village had been more knowledgeable about that man this wouldn't be an issue." She sighed. "Which reminds me, where is the master?"

"He went to another meeting. He'll be back tomorrow." Mira said. Lucy listened as Erza complained to Mira about the townspeople before getting up to leave. She said goodbye to her friends as she made her way out of the guild.

Her apartment stairs felt more like a tall mountain on this day. She could feel her feet like lead drag behind her as she found the keys to her door. Her room was just as she had left it, and as much as she wanted to do other things like start on her novel, she still could not wake up properly. She left her bag by the closed door before trudging to her wardrobe. It was like a battle between her and fabric as she pulled off her clothes and pulled on fresh sleepwear. She couldn't even be bothered to put her dirty clothes away from the floor. She instantly felt her bed calling to her. Her body began moving on its own accord to the comfort of sleep.

Lucy let herself fall, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. _Why am I so tired? What is wrong with me?_ But as soon as she thought about fighting it the darkness took over once more.

Lucy's room danced with shadows as she opened her eyes. Night had already fallen, and what once was a nap turned into a deep slumber it appeared. _How long was I out?_ She wondered. The floor was cool against her feet as she stood up to get some water. Her throat felt tight and dry as she tried to swallow the feeling away. She stretched her arms and yawned as she poured some water into a glass cup. A strange sensation slid up her back and over her shoulder. She turned off the water as a snake wrapped her wrist to the faucet. _What a snake?! _She thought terrified by the creature. She tugged at its binding but could not free her wrist. She let the cup slip from her hands and land in her sink. A shatter sounded loudly throughout the room. Blood trickled from her fingertips and into the sink. The sight was frightening her more as she screamed yanking furiously at the animal around her wrist. She froze when an ice cold chill filled the room, and a presence could be felt behind her. Her body shook feverishly as the terror became paralyzing. Her mouth was open in a silent scream when she turned around. A tall figure stood before her shrouded in blackness. It leaned into her its chilled form sending another shiver down her spine.

"Devour." Its raspy voice whispered into her ear before biting down on her neck. She opened her mouth to scream again, but the figure was yanked off suddenly. The snakes grip loosened and let her hand free. Lucy grabbed her neck and fell back against a wall in her kitchen. The temperature in her apartment elevated again signaling the presence had disappeared. Standing before her was Natsu his chest heaving. A look of anger and possessiveness crossed his eyes as he glanced over at her.

"You okay?" He asked. Her hand grasped the place where she had been bitten. When she pulled her hand back she found no blood from her neck or her fingers. She looked over at the sink to find a perfectly intact glass cup sitting on the counter full of water.

"I'm dreaming." She whispered staring at the cup.

"What are you-"

Lucy did not wake as peacefully as before. She bolted out of bed immediately hitting the floor. Her body shook in uncontrollable fear. Her dream was so vivid she looked around restlessly for the dark form to appear again. She sat up and let her back rest against her bed her knees pulled up close to her body. Her face buried in her hands as she slowly breathed. _This can't be happening. It was only a stupid dream. If this is a side effect from those darts then it should go away by tomorrow shouldn't it? No, the village doctors said we were okay… _Lucy pondered sitting on the floor. She was unsure how long she had been sitting there before someone flew through the window making her jump.

"Lucy, are you alright?!" Natsu called into the darkness of the room. He had sprinted right over her and was now in looking around the room.

"No… I'm not alright." She heard her voice say weakly, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Lucy." Natsu said softly collapsing to the ground in front of her meeting her dazed look. His expression she noticed was full of relief and exhaustion. "I had a dream… Something was after you." He said looking at her neck.

"Natsu…" She began. "What's happening to us?"

_**Thank you so much for following and supporting this story! I know these dreams may not make sense to you right now, but they will. I'm building up to other kinds of dreams and events. ;) Also, I did a TON of research on nightmares and dream readings before this so there is a lot of interpretation that can be done on each one. If you have any questions let me know. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm staying here." Natsu's patients with her were growing very thin. His arms crossed in front of him in protest.

"I over reacted… I just had a nightmare…" She said fiddling with a loose thread unraveling out of her rug.

"The exact same nightmare I was having? That is not a coincidence. Something is wrong and you know it." His frustrations playing in his voice caused her to sink lower to the floor. Natsu let his arms loosen and his shoulders relax when he noticed her distress. "All I'm asking is to just let me stay here for the night." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy lifted her eyes to meet his worried expression.

"Okay, but just for tonight." She agreed and watched his mood change into something she recognized. Lucy never liked seeing Natsu troubled. It was an attitude unbefitting him. "We should probably get checked out by Wendy when she gets back from her mission." She added.

"But the doctors said we were fine." Natsu said as he stood up and held out a hand for her to stand.

"This could be something that normal doctors can't find. For all we know that poison or whatever it is could be killing us." She said shivering at the very thought. Lucy grasped Natsu's hand firmly and stood up on feeble legs. "Whatever it is I think it's weakening us."

"But I feel fine except for being a little sleepy." He shrugged.

"You were feeling weak yesterday right?" She questioned as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I guess so, but I figure whatever was in those darts is probably wearing off then." He theorized sitting next to her scratching his head in thought.

"I'm not so sure. That was the most vivid dream I think I've ever had… I didn't even know I was dreaming until just before I woke up…" She thought aloud rubbing her temples in exhaustion.

"Only when I woke up in my bed for the second time did I know." Natsu added looking toward her kitchen recalling his anger toward a shadowy beast.

"I'll have to do some research about this in the morning." She groaned.

"I can help." He said cheerfully. She smiled in response to his usual positive attitude. Without another word Lucy crawled into bed, but stopped when she felt Natsu do the same.

"Natsu you can't sleep in my bed!" She exclaimed shooing him out with her foot.

"But what if you wake up from another nightmare?" He asked innocently pushing her foot away with little effort.

"Then I'll be a big girl and deal with it!" She said sitting up to push him off the bed. She shoved his shoulder as hard as she could, but she was unable to move him in the slightest with her weakened state.

"Come on Lucy!" He whined. "Your bed is so much more comfortable!" He pushed her back effortlessly making her fly back into the pillow.

"How are you not weak?!" She pouted.

"I told you I'm just sleepy." He said moving back towards his usual spot on her bed. Lucy pulled the covers over her shoulder with a huff as Natsu collapsed next to her making her bounce.

"Good night Natsu." Lucy whispered feeling her eyes close. A soft snore came in response. How he could go to sleep so quickly she would never know.

Hargeon always smelt like fish Natsu recalled walking down its familiar bustling streets. It was one of the reasons why Happy enjoyed finding missions that took them here. _I wonder where that cat got to. _He thought looking up into the bright cloudless sky. He made his way through the people almost throwing up at the sight of a couple of kids riding bicycles. The town square is where he needed to be. He just knew that he was looking for something there. When he finally spotted it he burst into a run almost knocking over a familiar smelling girl.

"Oi watch where you're going." He said to her, but she ignored him completely enthralled with whatever was going on in the busy crowd in front of him.

"Salamander!" Another girl called into the crowd throwing her body forward to get to the center. _I've seen this before. _He recalled and walked into the crowd pushing aside love struck girls. When he arrived at the focus of the crowd's attention he was shocked. Standing in front of him was the fake Salamander from long ago and before him was a very perturbed pink haired fire mage. _Of course I'm dreaming. _He scanned the crowd in search of his blonde friend. She was fuming beside him glaring daggers at the imposter using charms. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He watched as his double sulked away from the arrogant man getting thrown aside by some beastly girls under a spell. Natsu followed the scene and stopped beside of his past self. A hand tapped his shoulder lightly just as Lucy of the past began to thank him.

"This is new." His Lucy said from behind him pointing toward their memories.

"I'd rather dream about this than a stupid monster." He stated smiling at the interactions in front of him. "You remember when we met?"

"I was so stupid." She giggled. "I was positive that a guy with pink hair couldn't possibly be a serious mage."

"Are you kidding? That's why you didn't know I was a mage? I should really be insulted." He said clutching his heart in mock dismay. She laughed at him hitting his shoulder playfully. Their light mood suddenly interrupted by the darkened sky. The two looked up in confusion at the sudden shift. When they looked back their surroundings had completely changed.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked scanning the wooden area they had ended up.

"I know this place…" Natsu whispered. "It smells familiar."

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked noticing his darkened mood. "Is this another memory?" Natsu did not respond to her question and only walked forward through the trees. "Wait Natsu, what's going on?" She followed behind him quickly trying to keep up. His body moved in such a way that she knew he knew exactly where he was headed. Her foot became caught on an exposed root sending her flying forward. Instead of hitting earth she bumped into Natsu's back, bracing herself with her hands. "Why did you stop?" She asked looking over his shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat. All her earlier questions ceased in her mind.

Sitting in the middle of a vast clearing was a small boy curled up in a ball. His shoulders shaking as the rain began to fall. Soft thunder rippled through the sky as the boy's sobs rocked his body. Beneath plush white fabric Lucy could see spikey pink hair.

"This is when he left." Natsu said almost inaudibly. His voice withholding any real emotion he could be feeling, but Lucy could feel his shoulders shake beneath her fingers. She looked up into his face as he tried desperately not to cry. She walked around him making her way to the little boy before her. Natsu did not follow as she kneeled beside his small form. His sobs were louder since she was so close. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when his red blotchy eyes met hers.

"It's okay." She said soothingly whipping away a rain drop from his cheek with her hand. Without a word he leapt into her arms wailing in pain. "You're okay now." She told him noticing how the scaled scarf engulfed him at this age. "You'll find him Natsu." The boy gripped her shirt tighter at her comforting words. She sat like that for a long time letting her tears stream down her face soothing the aching soul in her arms. The rain began to lighten up and small streams of sunlight trickled through the clouds illuminating the two. Lucy looked toward the man behind her. He had sunk to his knees watching her from afar. His expression was pained but calm.

"Lucy." She heard him begin to say.

Lucy sat up in bed calmly and looked down at the palms of her hands. She felt the bed shake softly beside her as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

The guild was practically empty when Natsu entered the hall. He was more relieved than he thought he'd be. He took a seat at an empty table and rested his tired head against the cool surface.

"Is everything okay and where's Lucy?" He heard Erza ask as she sat beside him.

"Lucy went to find some books. Something's wrong with us." He said simply as he let his eyes rest closed.

"What happened?" Erza's tone became more serious at his words.

"We're sharing dreams and we don't know why. When we wake up it feels like we were hit by ten horse drawn carriages." He said grimacing at the thought of transportation.

"We need to get you two to a-"

"Lucy says it's probably magical not medical, or something regular medicine can't fight." He informed her sullenly.

"Where's Happy?" She asked looking around the hall.

"He went with Lucy. When we stopped by my house this morning to tell Happy he freaked. I guess he wants to help." Natsu sighed. He didn't even turn when he heard the doors open. His ears picked up two people with a flying cat.

"I promise we can find something in these!" Levy explained carrying piles of books in her arms. Lucy trailed behind her with few books.

"Aye sir! We'll figure this out Lucy." Happy agreed with a look of determination as he carried a book himself. They found Natsu's table and set their findings down. Lucy sat down beside Natsu leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I could just sleep forever." She said closing her eyes.

"Don't say that!" Erza said jostling the blonde. Lucy's eyes popped open in surprise by the sudden movement.

"Erza I don't think violence is going to solve their problem. Why don't you sit down and help me and Happy?" Levy said gesturing toward the tower of books they had collected not looking up from the text in front of her. She was wearing her Gale-Force-Reading glasses skimming through pages.

"Um okay." Erza said sitting down and pulling a book toward her.

"Natsu wake up." Lucy said still deflated against his body.

"Hm." He responded.

"You two look awful." Mira said to the pair. "Is it getting worse?" She asked the table.

"It seems like it…" Erza said looking pitifully at her friend.

"Wait! I know why I couldn't think of any poisons that caused dreams!" Levy said tossing the book in her hands down and thrusting her hands into the next stack. "It's not poisons you should be looking for, but curse potions."

"Curse potions?" Lucy asked groggily trying to shake Natsu with what little strength she had.

"Hey ash hole! Did you take my necklace?" Gray asked walking through the guild doors.

"No." Natsu groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray wondered pushing Natsu roughly sending him and Lucy crumbling to the floor.

"Gray! Their sick!" Erza said getting up to land a hit on the ice mage.

"Erza help me get them up." Mira said sitting Lucy back on the bench.

"Sure." Erza complied letting her fist fall and pulled Natsu off the floor ignoring Gray.

"Sorry I mean… is it the darts?" He asked apologetically.

"Here it is!" Levy exclaimed holding the book up in the air in triumph. "It's called the Curse of Connection, also known as Shackles. It says here that it is often referred to as being drained and connects two peoples consciousness together. That includes dreams and emotions toward one another."

"Why shackles?" Gray asked leaning over Levy's shoulder to read.

"Well it says when one person is asleep the other becomes increasingly more tired, like it's pulling you into dreams. It also says that the farther away from the other person you are when asleep the more traumatic the dreams become almost to the point of insanity. It's the curses way of drawing you together since the curse weakens you more when you are closer." She explained.

"That explains a lot." Lucy said pulling herself up to a more sitting position. "We had a crazy nightmare last night when Natsu was sleeping at his house. And he seemed to have more strength when he didn't sleep so close."

"Why can't they just stop sleeping for a while?" Gray wondered.

"You can't just stop sleeping that's impossible ice prick." Natsu said shaking his head.

"Plus when you don't sleep the book says it can become painful for the cursed pair. Especially if one person stays awake while the other is asleep." Levy informed them.

"Now you said we were being drained?" Natsu asked looking up at Levy from the table.

"Yes… well… It's very vague at this part and kind of hard to read… you know since it's written in Gaelic and all…" She mumbled.

"What does it say Levy?" Mira asked seriously.

"It drains you… your strength and your magic… it will continue to do so until… well…"

"Until we die." Lucy said taciturnly. The room was so silent Lucy could swear she heard the canal outside.

"Natsu and Lucy can't die!" Happy said tears filling his eyes. He flew instantly to Natsu's lap.

"No one is going to die." Natsu said with a reassuring grin petting his upset best friend.

"There has to be a cure." Erza said without question.

"I have to look for that next." Levy explained grabbing another book.

"Lucy can we go back to your place and look at this stuff? I'm really tired…" He asked almost childlike. Lucy looked over at Levy who barely heard him. With a nod Levy began piling books into her arms.

"Yes Natsu we can go to my place." She said patting him on the back supportively. She looked down at his softened face recalling the child she had met in the woods. She knew she would never forget that moment for the rest of her life.

Even though Lucy's apartment looked cheerful, she could feel the depression sink into the air. Everyone had helped them take the books into her home and had been looking through text. They all sat around her small table. Erza and Mira were in chairs, while Levy and Lucy sat on the floor. Natsu had collapsed on the bed behind Lucy the instant they walked in. Happy stayed at the guild to wait for Wendy if she showed up earlier than expected. They were working quietly, and every once in a while when Lucy looked up from a page she saw a concerned expression staring back at her. As much as she loved her friends she really couldn't stand it anymore.

"Look you guys it's getting late why don't you go home?" She offered setting a book into her lap.

"Are you sure? We can help." Erza asked.

"Yeah, it's really not a problem." Mira agreed smiling supportively.

"No, it's okay you guys should go." Lucy said managing to pull off a small smile. They said their quick goodbyes before filing out. As Levy got up to leave Lucy grabbed her wrist.

"You can stay… I have a few questions I'd like to ask you anyway." Lucy said. Levy looked down at her desperate friend concern panging at her heart.

"Okay, whatever you need." Levy obliged sitting down in her space once more.

"Natsu you still awake?" Lucy said turning around. The silent dragon slayer weakly lifted a hand signaling them with a thumbs up.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Is there a way to interpret dreams?" Lucy wondered gesturing toward the piles of books that now littered her house.

"Sure there is!" Levy declared pulling a large book from behind her. "Now tell me every detail you can remember about your dreams." She said fixing her attention to her friend. Lucy did the best she could to describe her terrifying nightmares, and let Levy flip through pages and jot down notes.

"So when this dream started out you said you were blinded by a light? I believe that was a sign that clarity and insight was coming your way in this dream, and that high pitched sound must have been a signal to your confusion. That snake is what is really bothering me though." Levy said grimacing at her notes. "It's a sign of danger to come, or sometimes sensuality. If we put that together with confusion I think your dreams are about two different things… When the snake coiled around you and Natsu it was a symbol of your dangerous connections." She looked up at Natsu who was half asleep. "I think there are some uh emotional needs you guys are lacking… Especially since your fainting and dizziness in the first dream can mean that you can't confront your emotions." Lucy felt her cheeks darken as she glanced over at Natsu's dazed and half asleep expression; he did not seem to be listening. She implored Levy for more information before he could pass out and take her with him. "You went to get water in your second dream because you were thirsty. Thirst in a dream it says can mean unmet needs like an emotional void." Levy continued looking over at Natsu's sleepy face, their voices in whispers.

"What about that creature?" Lucy asked vying for more while they were somewhat alone.

"I think that was a vampire. You said it bit you?" Levy asked flipping through her notes.

"Yeah and it said something… I think it was 'devour'." She expressed.

"Now I know the vampire could represent this curse and danger you're going through since it can mean being physically or emotionally drained. Since it said 'devour' I'm thinking it also had a second meaning, which could be seduction or sensuality." She said pointing to a picture in her book of a shadowy creature much like the one from Lucy's dream. "Your bleeding hand can also be a symbol for physical and emotional draining much like the vampire. Lucy all in all I think your dreams were warning you of impending doom. Possibly also telling you that you need to tell Natsu how you feel… You guys have a really deep connection, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was lusting after you too." Levy said bluntly. Lucy's face was as red as ever, and looked over at Natsu again who was now fast asleep. Levy followed her line of sight and put away her glasses getting up from the floor.

"Let him stay here Lucy. I think it's safer if you are close." She said coming over to hug her friend. "I'll find a cure I promise."

"Thank you, Levy." Lucy said gratefully. Levy let go of their embrace and walked toward the door and turned the knob.

"Before I go I forgot to tell you about the dream stages." She began. "You've already been through two of them, and you might have started the third."

"Stages?" Lucy asked confused.

"There are stages and different types of dreams as the curse gets stronger. First is the regular dream stage, probably the ones you had when you first got hit with the darts. The second is premonition dreams, like the ones we were discussing. They have hidden symbols and can sometimes frighten the victims. Now the third is memories." Levy stopped to gauge Lucy's reaction. "So you are on stage three. These memories can be from both of you or one of you. I hope you two don't have any secrets, because you won't after this."

"Is that the last stage?" Lucy questioned recalling the memories they already shared, and how deep they can get.

"The last one is called dreams of emotion, or fragmented dreams. The curse can get so strong that your dreams start to fragment, almost to the point to where they don't even make sense anymore. Reality and dream worlds may even bleed together for you… But I want to find the cure before that happens. Since the memory stage is the longest I think we have the time." Levy said with determination and reassuring nod before opening the door. "Bye Lucy, I'll be back tomorrow to research a cure. And who knows maybe when Wendy gets back she can figure something out."

"Goodbye Levy, and thanks again." Lucy replied with a wave. When the blue haired mage was out of sight she turned her tired body around to face Natsu. The room felt eerily quiet now that they were alone with their dreams looming in their future. "We'll figure this out Natsu. I just hope you won't pity me… If you see my past…" She said softly brushing hair away from his face, seeming childlike in sleep. He stirred only a little pressing his face closer to her hand.

"Lucy." He sighed dreamily. She smiled and felt her head lay down at the edge of her bed before drifting off once more into the great unknown that was the Curse of Connection.

_**I hope this chapter was able to clear some things up for you if you had any questions prior. :) I'm thinking things will be getting a little more steamy from here! (Update: Decided against putting any lemons in right away because of plot development. I will just be building up to it instead.)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was an unusually bright evening as Lucy walked through rows of cherry blossom trees. She hadn't seen so many in bloom since last sakura festival. She stopped beneath the largest one she could find. A hefty wind whipping past her making the fragile blossoms toss gently. A few floated through the air down to her. Lucy outstretched a hand letting one settle in her palm. She smiled as the moon shifted from behind a dark cloud illuminating the rainbow petals around her. She closed her eyes breathing in the sweet scent deep into her lungs. A cracking twig brought her back. Turning around she noticed someone coming nearer. Quickly she sprinted behind a neighboring tree. Peeking around its bark she watched as the figure came into view.

"We could get in trouble Natsu." His flying companion warned.

"I know, but Lucy was so excited to see them…" Natsu's voice trailed off. Lucy froze at the sight of her best friend standing in front of the massive tree holding a shovel.

"She can see them next year can't she?" Happy questioned innocently.

"But this year is special." Natsu said flaming his elbow to propel his shovel deep into the soil at the tree's roots.

"How come?" Happy asked now digging in the dirt beside his friend.

"It's her first time being able to be a part of a festival like this. Besides she's helped us out a lot, so we kind of owe it to her." Natsu grinned, as he quickly shoveled mounds of dirt into the air behind him. Lucy sank against the tree she concealed herself behind. She watched as they heaved the massive tree into a pot making their way toward a nearby boat. _Thanks again Natsu. _She thought.

It was definitely Lucy's place. Her scent surrounded Natsu in the darkness. Everything felt very still as he entered her bedroom. The door opened slowly revealing the sleeping blonde. He walked closer hearing voices like whispers pass his ears. He stopped and waited as she stirred beneath her fluffy pink blanket.

"What's this? It's noisy outside." She whispered sitting up to rub her tired eyes. He wanted to speak, but he knew she could not hear him. Natsu came to sit at the edge of her bed watching her move toward the closed window. He heard an audible gasp escape her lips when she pulled the window ajar. He crept up behind her looking over her shoulder at what she had seen. A large cherry blossom tree came into view. Dainty petals rained down into the canal as its boat continued on a journey. Natsu smiled recalling his gesture from years ago. He observed her face soften, her head lying in her arms. She watched the tree make its way slowly past her window.

"So pretty." She sighed. He remembered digging the massive tree with Happy. He also remembered his disappointment when he could not see her reaction. Knowing that she would be happy was all he really needed. Natsu leaned against her wall watching Lucy's eyes relax closing sleepily.

"That was very nice of you." He heard Lucy say from the entryway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged getting up from her bed.

"Let's get out of here." She said gesturing toward the door behind her. He followed after her when she turned the knob and opened the door. He glimpsed back at the specter sleeping at the window. The rainbow petals could still be seen drifting down like confetti as a breeze tossed her soft golden hair.

"Come on Natsu." Lucy urged grabbing his sleeve and steering him forward. This room was just as dark as the last. A fire place was roaring quietly before them. He noticed two figures sitting in front of it, both blonde, one was brushing the others hair.

"Tell me more about magic mama." A child's voice asked.

"There is a legend about a very special kind of magic." The mother replied softly continuing to brush through her daughter's hair.

"What is it called?" The girl wondered fiddling with a small doll Natsu recognized. It was one that was now propped up on Lucy's desk right next to her letters to her… Natsu's thoughts seized turning toward his silent friend.

"Mama." She whispered walking toward the fire. Lucy looked down at her beloved memory with a warm expression. She sat down beside her mother as though she was a child again listening to a fairy tale.

"It is called The One magic." Layla said.

"What is it?" Young Lucy asked turning to face her mother. Natsu slowly made his way beside Lucy sitting next to her on the floor.

"It is a powerful magic, one that created all other magic." Her mother continued.

"That sounds scary." Lucy said clutching her doll close.

"Some think so too, that it is a dark magic. I believe it is something else. Can you think of what that may be?" Layla smiled at her daughter brushing a strand of hair behind her tiny ear.

"Something pretty?" The girl inquired.

"Most definitely! I think that it's love. We all carry some of The One magic within us." She said.

"Where?" Lucy asked looking down at her hands, as if it would suddenly appear.

"Right here." Layla pointed to Lucy's heart. Natsu noticed the present Lucy smiling at her memory mother. He watched as she reached up cautiously stopping her hand just before she could touch her mother's face. Retracting her hand she rolled onto her side and watched as the fire danced.

"Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Can we just stay here?" She said with a shaky voice. She let her eyes close listening to her mother hum a familiar tune.

The knocking grew louder as she took in her surroundings.

"Mama?" Lucy asked the sound sleepily. The noise began coming in a more frequent pattern causing her to sit up instantly. Her body was right where she had left it sitting on the floor the night before.

"I'll get it."Natsu said rising from her bed stretching his arms. He groaned when his weight reached his tired feet. "I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

"Lucy!" She heard a small familiar voice call.

"Salamander, open this door!" A roar followed.

"Yeah, yeah keep your pants on." Natsu replied pulling the door open. A concerned Levy and livid Gajeel stood behind it.

"I was so worried!" Levy exclaimed bounding in with a couple of books in her arms.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" Lucy wondered.

"Lucy you guys slept until three in the afternoon." She said sitting beside her friend. Lucy looked up at her clock confirming this.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked his fellow dragon slayer.

"Helping the Shrimp." Gajeel replied.

"Since when did you like to read?" Natsu questioned eyeing his studded face.

"Shut up." He replied looking around the room.

"Wendy is back. She is waiting for you at the guild." Levy said encouragingly helping Lucy to stand. She felt her knees wobble at the sudden movement. Her legs giving way before she was caught by a strong arm around her waist. Lucy glanced up at Natsu who didn't look very sturdy himself.

"Thank you." She said leaning into him.

"Let's get to the guild." Gajeel said eyeing the two. Lucy couldn't recall the last time he made such an empathetic face. Natsu moved to pick Lucy up, so he could carry her on his back. Gajeel noticed his struggle stepping in. "Let me carry bunny girl until you are strong again." He said holding out an arm to take her.

"No I'll carry her." Natsu said brushing his hand aside. She could tell he was becoming more frustrated every time someone called him weak or tired. With Lucy's arms draped over his shoulders he made his way out the door. Levy and Gajeel followed behind passing concerned looks to one another.

* * *

"Wendy's back!" Happy cried when his tired friends were in view.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked glancing around the guild hall.

"She's in the infirmary." Happy replied gesturing for the two to follow. Levy and Gajeel found a place at a nearby table setting their books down.

"You can let me down Natsu." Lucy said beginning to push off his back.

"You sure?" He questioned kneeling to let her stand.

"I'll be fine." She said leaning into him as they made their way into the sterile room.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Wendy cried following them to a bed. The two sat down in a huff of fatigue letting Wendy use her magic to check them over. Happy seated himself next to Lucy watching patiently as Wendy worked. "I have never seen either of your magic this low before…" She thought aloud her hands held up toward each of their bodies. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she continued her search. A soft click came from the infirmary door waking the pair only momentarily. Their master's watchful eyes passed over them quickly. She knew he had heard what was going on by the agitated look on his face. It was a look that she had seen many times whenever one of his "children" was hurt by an enemy.

"Levy said she would be back. She had to pick up another book, won't tell me anything more though." Makarov walked in taking a seat. The room became quiet once more. Lucy felt her eyes getting heavier by the second. She knew she wasn't the only one when she heard Natsu's deep breathing. He was leaning against the post letting Wendy finish up. Lucy was surprised they didn't fall asleep by the time Wendy was done.

"I cannot find any trace of the curse unfortunately." She said her forehead glistening in sweat.

"You did your best." Happy said encouragingly.

"But I believe that I can offset the symptoms, the fatigue that is." Wendy assured them.

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu nodded toward the small girl.

"You should rest for a while before attempting that." Makarov warned from his seat. "I'll let the others know." He added before making his way out the door.

"He has been really worried I think." Wendy explained once the door closed behind him.

"That's gramps for ya." Natsu said. He leaned his head against Lucy's shoulder.

"Natsu don't lean on me. I'm just as tired as you are." Lucy complained trying to keep herself from falling over.

"But you're more comfortable than a stupid bed post." He explained.

"I wish I would have been here before things got worse." Wendy admitted looking down at the floor.

"I'm sure you would have gotten the same results regardless." Lucy reassured her.

"I suppose. I'll be back in a little while to finish up…" The young mage replied stepping quickly out of the room.

"She's is too hard on herself." Natsu observed. "Happy, why don't you find Carla and see if you can cheer Wendy up?"

"Aye sir!" Happy responded leaving the room after her. Lucy gave Natsu a puzzled look.

"He's been really worried since this whole thing started. I think he'd feel better with something to do. At least that's how I would feel in his position." Natsu said noticing her expression.

"I know how he feels… I too feel useless." Lucy admitted clenching fists into her lap.

"We just have to see what Levy finds, and I'm sure Wendy's magic will help." He said with his usual positive grin.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this." She told him. "These dreams are so real."

"That last one wasn't so bad." Natsu shrugged.

"I'm afraid one night I'm going to go to sleep and never leave those dreams." She shivered at the thought.

"I won't let it take you." He said simply. Lucy's gaze fell upon him at his serious tone, and a silence filled the room once more. "Besides I've been meaning to ask you, is what your mom said true? About The One magic." He wondered changing the subject.

"I believe it is. Whenever she talked about it she always said it was love." Lucy explained.

"Well then I think it is too. You're a lot like your mom." He said sitting up from her shoulder.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"You're both really nice." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy blushed slightly with a soft laugh.

"Maybe I can see Igneel in one of these dreams." She inquired.

"I don't know if I'd want to wake up from a dream with him in it. I think I would feel like staying asleep forever." Natsu quietly said beside her. He stared up at the ceiling, head full of thoughts and memories. For the first time since they were cursed Lucy wondered what she would see in their coming dreams.

"I won't let it take you." She said mimicking his previous tone. He glanced over at her, meeting her deep brown gaze. It was reassuring enough to remind him how close they really were. There were so many times he felt he would stop at nothing to save her. He knew that she would do the same for him. He wondered when that started happening. When had he started caring so much for the girl that sat beside of him? He stared into her eyes finding the silence comfortable as long as she was there. He reached out letting his hand embrace hers. He opened his mouth to say something before the door slammed open. Natsu retracted his hand quickly turning his head to the side. Wendy walked in with a kind of pep in her step.

"Let's start I know I can do this!" Wendy cheered. She stopped in front of them glancing nervously between the two. "Did I interrupt your conversation?" She meekly asked. A soft blush crept over Natsu's face as he thought about what he would have said had she not entered the room.

"No Wendy you're fine. Go ahead and start." Lucy said waving Wendy's awkwardness away.

"I can only do one at a time, so I'll start with Lucy." Wendy clarified placing her hands in front of her. Her eyes shut tight in concentration once more. As the small mage worked Lucy's thoughts began running amuck. _What was he about to say? He had a weird expression in his eyes… Kind of like… No I'm sure it was nothing. _She thought. She noticed Natsu had his back toward her now lying on the infirmary bed. Lucy was very grateful to have friends who cared this much about her. She at least knew she was lucky to have a friend like Natsu. Wendy let out a sigh allowing her hands to relax.

"You should be all set Lucy." She triumphantly said a large smile spread across her face.

"Wow that fast? You're amazing Wendy." Lucy complimented beginning to stand. Her legs no longer wobbled when she stood. "I think I'm going to see if Levy needs some help."

Levy sat at her table flipping through pages enthralled in her study. She had finally found the section she was looking for and hurriedly skimmed through until she found the mention of their curse.

"Ah Ha!" She announced to the room pointing at the page.

"Hey Levy do you need help?" Lucy asked coming to stand at the end of the table. She was not surprised when Levy did not respond. That usually happened whenever she found her blue haired friend trapped in an interesting read. "Levy?" She asked again.

"Oh uh Lucy why don't you go back to your apartment and grab me Advanced Spells and Potions. It should be just on your table." She replied without looking up.

"Sure." Lucy affirmed walking toward the guild doors. Levy's brow scrunched in attentiveness staring at the page in front of her. She read the lines over and over, but they still would not change.

"Did you find something Levy?" Mira asked coming to sit beside her.

"Yes, but I wish I never found it." Levy said steering the book toward the bar maid. "Just here." She said pointing to the beginning of a paragraph. Mira started to read her look of confusion turning darker as she read.

_There are only two known cures for the Curse of Connection. The first would be to exterminate one of the two parties sharing their subconscious. The other would be to eliminate the caster. Because of this specific curse's indigenous origin, more research must be done on this particular subject._

* * *

Lucy felt relieved when her stairs to her apartment did not cause her to become out of breath. It was refreshing to have some energy back. She would have to thank Wendy again when she returned. She walked into her bedroom and began sifting through the massive stack of thickly bound books. Some titles were faded and hard to read, but she was finally able to find the book in question.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed holding it up in the air. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain surge through her body making her shriek. _What's going on?! _She thought sinking to her knees clutching her abdomen. The pain did not let up as she collapsed onto the ground. _Did Natsu fall asleep? _The thought frightened her as her body began to spasm against the cool floor. She tried to fight the tugging she felt behind her eyes before succumbing to the sensation. Lucy laid limp clutching Levy's book letting the curse pull her into sleep.

Unlike her previous dreams, she felt as though she was tossed into the room. Her head spun when she stood up to look around. Although she felt uneasy she was glad the pain was gone. The sounds of shuffling paper took her attention. Her father's library loomed quiet and cold all around her. It was just as she remembered it so many years ago. The man she once knew sat behind his massive desk working diligently. A creaking door and tiny footsteps pulled her eyes away. A tiny Lucy entered the room holding a round ball in her hands.

"Papa! Look I made your face on a rice ball!" She announced holding up the ball for him to see. Lucy only felt angry as she watched him work unfazed by his small child. "Eat up and work hard, okay?" The girl said sweetly.

"I'm working. I'll deal with you later." He declared writing something on a parchment. Even though it had been many years since this particular incident Lucy couldn't help but feel furious at the man in front of her. She tried to remind herself that things had long been settled between her and her father. She walked up to the desk knowing what would come next.

"Okay papa I'll just leave it here for you to eat later. And today it's, um…" Young Lucy continued placing the food onto his desk. Her father's eyes darted angrily up at his daughter flinging the ball in outrage.

"Are you deaf?" He boomed. Lucy could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she watched the scene unfold powerless to do anything to stop it.

"I'm sorry!" The small girl apologized taking a few steps back. The pitiful sound rang in Lucy's ears. She knew no matter how much she forgave her father she would never forget this moment.

"Um…" Little Lucy began again.

"I told you Lucy! You are not to prepare your own food! Get out!" He hollered into the quiet room pointing toward the door. Present Lucy's eyes never left her father's looming figure, as she heard her younger self run toward the doors tears streaming down her face. She glared at him letting hate seep from her pores. That was when she felt it. It wrapped around her like a tight bond to her soul. It was suffocating and inhibiting. Shadows danced across her skin making their way toward the man of her attention. "How could you?" She breathed angrily letting a few tears pass her cheeks. Soft whispers could be heard on the other side of the room. Lucy froze along with the shadows letting them retract. She listened intently as they became more audible.

"It-It's my birthday." She heard the child's voice say.

"I'm sure that must be hard for you." Another replied. Lucy turned on her heels. In front of the doors was Lucy's smaller form, but crouched before her was Natsu.

"He really hates me." She sobbed. Natsu enfolded her in his arms causing the grown Lucy to shed but more tears.

"He doesn't hate you Lucy. He's just very sad." He said letting the smaller Lucy weep into his chest. "Besides don't you have lots of friends here that want to celebrate it with you?"

"Yeah… But Papa…" She sniffled.

"He loves you Lucy, don't give up on him." He told her wiping away her tears. She nodded weakly before walking out of the study. Lucy whipped her eyes with the back of her hands rubbing then softly. She looked in Natsu's direction once more to find that they were somewhere completely different now. The air was thick with dust and voices cried out in the distance, and they were surrounded by ruins.

"Natsu hang in there!" They heard a familiar voice cry. Lucy's eyes followed the sound landing on Meredy and Ultear. A bandaged and bruised Natsu stood up slowly wobbling for only a moment as they watched. "You can't move right now!" Ultear urged.

"Lucy was…" He began to say walking toward a lifeless form lying on the ground. _Is this Natsu's nightmare?_ Lucy thought glancing in his direction. His back was turned awa_y _from the scene, his gaze to the darkened sky. "Lucy." She heard Natsu of the past say again stumbling to her future self's unmoving body. She observed with wide eyes as he leaned over her body sobbing softly cursing himself. She glanced again at her Natsu who continued to look away.

"Lucy was… He's my enemy." The battered Natsu breathed.

"Will it just stop already?!" The present Natsu yelled. The other noises around them fell silent. The figures that once permeated their nightmare were now gone. _Did he just will the visions away? _She wondered in awe. She knew he was strong when his emotions got the best of him, but to completely cease the curse dream altogether was just unthinkable.

"Natsu, was this your nightmare?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I keep seeing this in dreams… It never ends." He said somewhat to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked laying a hand onto his shoulder. Natsu turned to quickly embrace her.

"I don't want to lose anyone again. Not right in front of me." He said into her hair holding her closer. Lucy could not find the words to soothe his aching heart. She wrapped her arms around him instead hoping the warmth would push his fears away. Lucy stepped back looking up into his tired eyes. She felt his muscles relax and his heart slow. She tilted her head up leaning into his body as his lips neared hers.

She wished these dreams would end. She hoped they could find a cure, because if not this man would be the death of her.

_**I had half the chapter finished days ago when all of a sudden *dramatic music* life happened. D: I hope you enjoyed this installment! Let me know if you have any ideas for scenes/memories you would like to see in their dreams. I already have some prepared but I'd love to add some of your suggestions. (Because of plot development I've decided to build up to the lemons rather than throw them in right away, I hope you guys don't mind!)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dazed brown orbs met smoldering green as Lucy awakened from another dream. Silence stung her ears; she pulled away from his gaze to look about the room. They were lying on an infirmary bed together. No one else was in the room, and she couldn't help but wonder how she got there. She recalled collapsing onto her apartment floor.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Natsu's voice came from beside her, making her jump. She didn't have to look at him to know he felt guilty.

"It's okay." She gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes brightened at her acceptance. Memories of their latest shared dream crossed her mind. She was glad he didn't carry his dark emotions with him. Something was troubling her of course. It was the elephant in the room, the secret that filled the air causing silence to permeate yet again. They had woken up before they could share the kiss they would have started. _It was the situation, and the horrible dreams. He would have never tried that had we been awake. _She reasoned to herself eyeing the pensive slayer beside her. She stood up slowly reclaiming her balance. "Let's go find Levy. See if she found anything about a cure." She said over her shoulder. Natsu nodded getting up from the bed as well. He followed as she walked out into the somber guild hall. From the windows she could tell it was pitch dark outside. They had slept far too long again. There were few people still hanging about. Everyone huddled at one table. Their conversation coming to a halt as the group noticed their presence.

"You're finally up. How are you feeling?" Erza asked them as the two took their seat alongside their friends.

"Much better since Wendy used her magic." Natsu replied noticing the young girl's absence.

"She went home not too long ago. It is late after all." Gray explained noticing his curious glances.

"Has anyone seen Happy?" Natsu wondered continuing to look around the empty room.

"He left with Wendy and Carla." Gray said.

"How did I get here?" Lucy asked the group.

"I went to get you when Wendy told us the flamer fell asleep." Gray told her glaring daggers in Natsu's direction.

"Sorry if it was disorienting." Levy said. "I told them to put you in the same bed. The closer you guys are the better."

Mira walked up to the table with two steaming cups of tea. She placed them in front of Natsu and Lucy before taking a seat.

"Thanks Mira. Making any headway on this curse?" Lucy asked. Levy looked up at the rest of the group who sat uncomfortably.

"You found something." Natsu stated calmly setting down his cup. "And from the smell of you guys I'm sure it's bad news." He said. Levy sighed before clarifying to them what she had found.

"The text explains that there are two _known _cures for this curse. For all we know there may be another one. So, don't feel overwhelmed when I explain them." She began. The pair nodded for her to continue. "The first way to break this would be if one of you dies, since you're fundamentally shackled together on a subconscious level that is understandable. The second way would be to kill the man you captured, or in other words the caster of this curse."

"So death is our only option?" Lucy said staring at the table in front of her taking in this information.

"That's just not going to happen." Natsu shook his head tensing up at the idea. "We are not going to kill ourselves, and we don't kill people no matter how evil they are."

"She understands that Natsu, she's just relaying information." Mira said to him trying to calm his wild nerves.

"I think there is another cure. The book suggests these aren't the only ones, but because this man is probably from some tribe somewhere in the jungle no documented third cure has been found yet." Levy said looking to Lucy who began to relax.

"So we just have to talk to that crazy guy we captured and force him to tell us." Gray explained turning to Erza for approval of another mission.

"It seems like our best bet." She agreed rubbing her chin in thought.

"That settles it then! We leave tonight and kick this guy's ass until he tells us the cure!" Natsu exclaimed as he came to a stand hands flat against the table in front of him.

"Sit down ash for brains." Gray said yanking him back down.

"Ice bastard!" Natsu glared. They pressed their foreheads together in seething hatred.

"He's right Natsu." Mira agreed.

"We have to let the master know, and inform the village before we go storming in demanding answers." Erza explained to the furious fire mage.

"We can't just sit around and wait for approval. Lucy and I could be dead by the time we get there!" He growled standing up once again storming out of their sight. The group watched him leave as a hush filled the room. No one in fairy tail ever spoke of death like that, especially not Natsu. To hear him say that could only mean he was afraid.

"I'll talk to him." Lucy sighed getting up to follow her aggravated partner.

"We're just as worried as you both are." Erza pointed out.

"He knows that, just impatient as always." Lucy said in understanding.

"Stay close to him Lucy. It's safer if you do." Levy warned.

"I will. Thank you guys for your help." Lucy replied nodding to the group.

Lucy took a long breath exhaling her stress into the crisp night air following behind Natsu's strides. She never tried catching up to him. She knew him better than anyone else who now sat in the guild hall behind them. It wasn't just his impatient attitude that made him feel in a rush. He was stubborn and worse when he was angry. But she knew he always had a reason, and that he cared greatly for human life. Killing was an impossible idea for him. Also, he didn't want to see another friend murdered or die in front of him. So instead of telling him that the group was right, and that they should just wait like everyone had said she decided to follow him quietly letting him cool down. Lucy didn't care where they were heading, as long as their nerves could be at ease. Magnolia was quiet and still as if unaffected by the duo's fate. To kill or be killed was just too much to throw at them.

Natsu walked a little ways past the crowded buildings. Up a few hills that overlooked the sea. A tree stood strong and solid upon the hill's peak. He finally stopped sitting against its sturdy bark, letting its unwavering strength support his tired back. Lucy came beside him doing the same and continued to stay quiet.

"You're not going to tell me to calm down?" He said staring out at the turbulent sea.

"I don't really need to do I?" She replied picking up a fallen twig throwing it as hard as she could into the descending sea below. He didn't answer. He knew she was right.

"I'm not killing anyone, and I won't let you die." He grumbled beside her.

"We'll find another way like we always do." She reassured his jumbled thoughts. The pair sat quietly together knowing they could do nothing but wait. They also knew there was no way of trekking back to the jungle village in their state without the support of the team.

"I'm sorry about what I did." He said almost in a whisper.

"What you did?" She questioned tilting her head in his direction. His gaze never left the sea as he continued.

"In our dream." He said. Her eyes widen as she realized he meant their almost kiss. Her cheeks flushed at the reminder. _I knew it was only because of what was going on. He would never really want to kiss me. _"I mean we're best friends. I don't know what I was thinking." He continued.

"Don't worry about it." She said quickly. She leaned her head against his shoulder listening to the wave's crash against the rocks below them. Natsu didn't continue on the subject of their dreams, only leaned against the tree reveling in her presence against his shoulder.

Natsu wasn't sure where he had ended up at first when he opened his eyes. Although the room looked unfamiliar the scent pervading the room wrapped him in familiarity. Instead of bright pink as he was used to the walls were colored in a light blue. He let his eyes roam the room taking in the little details. A box that was familiar to him sitting upon a desk with quill and ink. A book shelf stood tall and well-made beside it. A bed nestled in the corner of the room with a lamp sitting on a bedside table. Everything seemed expensive almost antique. He looked out the window wondering where the occupant had gotten to. A click sounded to his right. He startled into an almost battle posture, only to relax at the sight of her. She walked out of the bathroom with her backpack in hand filling it with necessities.

"You're not running my life anymore." He heard her whisper to herself. He glanced behind him almost expecting Lucy to be standing there to explain the situation. Alas, she was nowhere to be found and instead a version of her hustling about the room before him. "He can't marry me off mama." She said picking up the box he knew holding it close to her heart. Lucy shoved it into her backpack along with a few clothing items. She walked toward the door, passing Natsu as if he did not exist. Lucy turned around before leaving to look around her room. "Goodbye." She called into the empty space. With a determined look she turned walking out into a new adventure.

"Lucy was always very sensitive. She just never likes to show it." Layla said from beside him.

"What happened?" His thoughts vocalized.

"Jude was very upset at my passing and let the business run his life. Any reminder of me set him off. Lucy looks very much like me don't you think?" She smiled. He did not reply turning to look out the window at the immense land that her family had once owned. "She left home that day. She was afraid to be alone, but thankfully she found you."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm just a projection. Lucy will join you soon." Layla said laying a hand onto his shoulder supportively. "I don't know what she would have done had she not found her new family. Even though she hasn't said it as of late, she really wants to thank you for taking her there." She explained letting her presence fade from the room. Natsu didn't want to think about a life without his family, without Lucy in it.

"Couldn't I have ended up indoors somewhere?" Lucy complained trudging through bushes and walking across thick roots. The woods around her were relatively quiet as she made her way past tall almost prehistoric trees. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew there was somewhere she had to be. The urgent feeling of purpose commended her forward. She burst into a run scraping skin against brush panting at the sudden heat she felt around her. _Something's there in the distance. _She thought continuing onward. A great roar made her lose her footing and collapse face first into the dirt. She sat up dusting herself off before looking through the trees. Great flames rose up like a geyser sending sparks floating down like feathers. She leaned against a tree to regain her footing watching the scene before her unfold. Another smaller geyser of flame shot up into the sky. An eruption of laughter like a great boom rose above the trees shaking her body like the deep bass of a song. _What the hell is that?_ She moved closer to the sights and sounds that were so near. A clearing came into view. She froze in terror at the gigantic amount of scales that came so close to her vision. They moved swiftly revealing a gigantic serpent like head. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts when she realized she was staring at a red dragon.

"Again again!" A child's voice cried.

"Why don't you try again?" She heard a deep rumble say.

"Okay! Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu roared sending larger flames, almost as great as the dragon's had been before, into the sky. The dragon laughed loudly smiling down at his son.

"Good! That was much better!" He praised picking the boy up in one claw sending him flying into the air. Lucy gasped as he came plunging down. She almost ran out into the clearing until she realized he was laughing loud enough for her to hear clearly. He raised his hands to his mouth pointing toward the ground.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" He hollered again sending flames toward the ground slowing his decent. The dragon laughed again rumbling the earth beneath her as his feet gracefully touched the charred dirt beneath him. She laughed to herself in relief at the sight of Natsu as a child safely on the ground. She observed as the dragon, she could only guess was Igneel, train his clumsy son. It could almost be mistaken as play as fire blew through the tall trees and laughter filled the forest. Natsu finally collapsed with his signature grin spread across his face. He closed his eyes, his exhausted body falling into sleep. Igneel watched him for a short time before a sad expression met his ridged face. He outstretched a fist opening it slowly to reveal a white scaled scarf. Delicately he wrapped his son in its warm embrace. A face she could only describe as one filled with grief watched the boy's chest rise and fall, before composing himself.

The enormous dragon stood up reaching his head toward the darkening sky. He spread his wings effortlessly sending a heavy wind to whip Lucy's hair into her face. She pulled her arms across her eyes to shield from the harsh winds. The gale picked up more as Igneel began to hover and eventually fly into the horizon. Once the air stilled like water recovering from a ripple, she let her arms down to her sides watching Natsu stir in his sleep. Lucy realized what she was seeing and instantly regretted being there. She wanted to leave before the boy could wake up to find his father gone. As much as she wanted to run her body stood motionless to view him open his eyes. She shut her eyes desperately trying to will this event away. _I don't want to see him suffer!_ She screamed into her mind covering her face with her hands. She began to hear agonizing calls into the darkened forest.

"IGNEEL!" He cried into the sky, his voice echoing in her thoughts. The desperate young voice reverberated sadness as she pressed her hands against her ears in protest.

"I don't want to see this!" She screamed. _If Natsu could will the visions away so can I!_

Rain came down softly pitter pattering against the gravel beneath Natsu's feet. The long path led him toward a large house. He knew it was Lucy's by the Heartfilia crest engraved into the open gate. He strolled past the cast iron entrance to the front of the house. A small crowd of people stood in front of a stone monument Natsu saw Lucy eyeing in the past. The people he could not recognize by scent wore long black clothes. Umbrellas hung over their heads preparing for the coming storm.

"I don't want to see this. I don't want to see." He heard a shaky voice repeat from beside him. He turned to find Lucy in an awful state. Her hands pressed against her ears, and her eyes scrunched in concentration and avoidance. He saw her cheeks were moist from an earlier bout of tears. "I don't want to see this anymore." She said to herself. Natsu instinctively stood in front of her letting his hands lay against her shoulders. She stiffened at the feeling and slowly opened her red eyes.

"Natsu?" She asked weakly. Her hands shook as she pulled them from the sides of her head. "You… Is it over?"

"What happened to you Lucy?" He questioned with worry spreading through his body.

"I saw him leave. You were so happy until… Until he was gone." She thought staring down at his scarf. She reached out running her fingers across the worn fabric of scales. "I'm sorry Natsu. I couldn't stay and watch that." He wrapped her up in his arms letting his nose nestle into her hair.

"It's okay now." He said squeezing her tighter.

"Even though her soul is no longer with us, she will remain in our hearts. Forever living on through the ones she left behind. A kindness will always endure in us from the love that she has taught us, and may Layla Heartfilia's soul rest with the angels. Her journey is only just beginning and let us not shed tears for the life she left, but rejoice in the love she left behind." An older man said affront of the monument Natsu had seen before. They loosened their embrace to look over at the scene ahead of them.

"No more." Lucy said crashing her body against his burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her once more. "Make it stop Natsu. Make it go away." She begged. His anger grew at Lucy's pitiful state. He knew her as his partner, his best friend who slammed his face into the wall whenever he snuck through her window at night. He knew her as the fighter who never gave in, and as the strong willed and stubborn woman he saw at their guild every day. To see her crumbled before him drowning in sorrow did not sit right. He didn't know how he had willed the visions away before, but he knew he had to do something.

His grip relaxed and his gaze softened. He pulled her from his chest and took her chin between his fingers tilting them up for her to face him. Natsu's bottomless eyes surveyed the crushed soul swimming inside hers. He acted before he could think, before he could change his mind. He crushed his hot mouth onto hers eagerly searching for the Lucy he knew, the one who never gave up or crumbled when it was too hard. He felt her sobs calm and her body relaxing into his warm embrace. She retaliated with vigor. Her lips moving with his letting the visions fade away. Her mouth parting letting his hot breath caress her mouth. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. As his lips parted again he let her tongue slide between them. It felt like fire wrapping around her body as he took her tongue into his mouth sucking lightly. Lucy let all her feelings flow into their passionate kiss. She groaned against him when he slid his fingers into her hair. Their breathing escalating until they were forced to part. Natsu pressed his forehead against hers shielding her from the visions that stood behind him.

"I told you I wouldn't let them take you." He said staring into her eyes. "I won't let them take the Lucy I know." He took her hand immediately pulling her toward the exit.

The warm sunlight filtered between the leaves above them. The salty smell of crashing waves drew them awake. Lucy rubbed her temples stressfully.

"Come on Lucy let's go." Natsu said above her holding out a hand for her to take. "The master is probably back by now." His voice more determined than yesterday, and attitude much more yielding.

Natsu had been right of course. The guild was bustling as they found their team gathered around the end of the bar.

"Ah just the two I wanted to see!" The master called gesturing toward Natsu and Lucy.

"Where have you been?" Erza demanded placing her hands on her hips. "You weren't at Lucy's apartment and Gray said he couldn't find you at Natsu's house!"

"We kind of dozed off by the sea." Lucy said apologetically.

"How romantic!" Mira cooed behind the bar.

"Can we go get this Zoo guy now?" Natsu said not wanting to waste any more time.

"His name is Zulu." Lucy corrected.

"That's the thing…" Gray said scratching behind his head.

"He escaped." The master explained. "I was just informed when we contacted the jungle village where he was being detained."

"He what?!" Lucy exclaimed feeling the blood rush from her face.

"Then we have to find him!" Natsu declared.

"I knew you'd say that. We looked into a few rumors." Makarov began. "We now have three locations that he could possibly be hiding."

"Can we split up into teams then?" Lucy suggested.

"That is the idea. Three groups of two will search these areas to find him. We must take him to the nearest authorities for questioning." Erza explained.

"Now who is going to be on these teams?" Gray asked.

"Juvia volunteers to be on Gray-sama's team!" Juvia said from behind them her hand raised high as if she were in a classroom.

"Lucy and I are already a team." Natsu stated.

"Very well that makes two." Makarov approved. "Erza, you and Mira will be the third team."

"As you wish." Erza agreed. Everyone looked to the entrance of the guild as small blue haired mage entered with two cats in tow.

"Natsu, Lucy, are you feeling okay?" Wendy asked observing their sullen mood.

"We'll be fine Wendy." Lucy said giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Are we going somewhere?" Happy asked perching on Natsu's head inspecting the rest of the group.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Natsu asked their master.

"Good question!" Mira said holding up a rolled up parchment spreading it across the bar top. "I had Levy draw a map for each of you. This mission has us spread out quite a bit." They all stared down at the different areas. "All that's left is to decide who goes where." Lucy gauged the different landscapes trying to decide which would cause the two the least grievances. One map showed a vast desert encircling an oasis, while another had snowy tundra littered with caves. The last one was another jungle known for its dangerous wildlife.

Lucy realized this was going to be a dangerous mission no matter where they went, and they were already running out of time.

* * *

_**I ended up using the Japanese for Natsu's attacks, because I love how they sound in Japanese the best. Not sure which landscape everyone is going to end up in yet. If there is a specific one you want everyone to go to let me know. It may help me make a decision. I'm also thinking about putting a bit of each of the pair's point of views into their journeys. Would you guys be interested in a bit of Gruvia? Thanks again for everyone's support!**_

_*****_ _**Karyū no Hōkō – Fire Dragon's Roar**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh man this is great isn't it Lucy?!" The pink haired pyromaniac called from the bow of the ship. The waves crashed violently tilting their transport to and fro. The wind whipped dangerously almost tossing the passengers about.

"Natsu, would you please sit down or something! You are going to fly off!" Lucy hollered from the door to the lower deck. Natsu stood up further on the bow grasping to a horn of a sheep that protruded from the ship's tip.

"Look I can see the island from here!" He exclaimed pointing excitedly at lush green mountains. His excitement was like a small child visiting a theme park for the first time, and she couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"I don't care! Get down! Or I'm telling Wendy she's not allowed to give you any more Troia!" She screamed against the wind.

"I think we're almost there!" He shouted ignoring her comment and climbing up to the sheep's large head. He found his footing as the wind tossed the ship, and sat cross-legged watching the great island approaching their small ship.

"If you fall off I'm not going in after you!" She called to him before turning to return to the lower deck with everyone else. Lucy shook her head walking down creaky wooden steps. She entered the small room below sitting at a kitchen table next to a small kitchen set. For a ship so small she had to admit it had a good amount of room on the inside. There were a few rooms she hadn't even seen yet.

"Is he still okay?" The healer asked from across the table. The wrinkled map was spread out before her.

"He's fine. Makes me wish he _would_ be motion sick so he wouldn't hop all over the ship." She sighed sliding the paper toward her.

"The captain said we were coming in on this side." Wendy said pointing toward the edge of the island closest to her. Lucy looked down at the spot her slender finger was indicating. She stared at the map memorizing its features. The mountain jungles stretched across the entire island. The village they would be reporting to should be just ahead. She glanced around the landscape picturing the jungle they had been to not that long ago, before all of their horrific dreams began. Her eyes followed the staggered lines and shapes, as she thought back to the very event she swore she would forget. She had told herself that this curse had many affects and starting a romance in the midst of it all was not what she wanted. Not like they had even talked about the actions that took place between them anyway. Their kiss had been pushed aside like all of the other images that they had witnessed in their cursed memories. _It's not like we kissed really… It was only in a dream. _She told herself following the border of the island with her own index finger. She wasn't even sure she wanted to start a relationship with a partner. He was her coworker and ultimately her best friend. She didn't even know if he wanted to start anything anyway. It wasn't like he even spoke to her about it.

"Lucy, are you alright? Are you feeling fatigued? I could help, that's why I'm here." Wendy said pulling Lucy's gaze away from the map.

"No that's alright. My mind is a bit busy is all…" She explained giving her a weak smile. Lucy was glad she had tagged along. Wendy had informed them that their master had asked her to join them after they had left the guild. It was nice to have someone else coming with them. If it was just her and Natsu she wasn't sure if she could resist the urge to bring up their intimate moment. Usually it was Happy that would break the gloom, but the exceed stayed behind for safety's sake. A hit from those darts could kill him instantly. Lucy and Natsu had tons of energy and magic making the draining process a long one, but his tiny cat body would not be able to withstand it.

"You can talk to me if you'd like." Wendy suggested.

"It's not important, but thank you Wendy." Lucy replied waving her off politely. She began eyeing a crystal looking sphere that lie next to the worn map. The lacrima was meant as a means of communication in case one of the groups found any sign of Zulu. Just the thought of the elderly man gave Lucy the creeps.

"Natsu seems to be deep in thought lately too." Wendy observed tucking the lacrima into a leather bag. She pulled the map away from Lucy and rolled it up slowly.

"He has?" Lucy thought aloud.

"Yes, he does this weird thing when he's thinking." Wendy giggled placing the map beside the crystal in her bag. "He starts shaking his leg. You know how some people do as a habit? Well, I think he does it when he's real deep in thought."

"Huh I never noticed." Lucy said.

"It only started recently though, while we've been travelling." Wendy pointed out.

"Alright ladies we are officially docked!" The captain called joyfully, and burst through the door leading to the bridge. His sudden volume startled the girls sitting quietly at the table. He was a round jolly sort of guy with a short white beard. Lucy was surprised when he recognized them from the Grand Magic Games, and let their journey be free of price.

"Well let's go check on the crazy kid upstairs." Lucy sighed making her way up stairs and opened the door. As she stepped out she almost tripped over a figure who was desperately reaching out for the door knob.

"Luuucyyyy…" Natsu groaned reaching out to the air for help.

"Troia wear off again?" Lucy smirked. "Come on Natsu we've docked." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him onto his feet.

"Motion sickness eh? He seemed fine earlier." The captain commented quizzically looking at the queasy mage Lucy was now supporting.

"He'll be fine." Lucy grumbled. They made their way off of the vessel onto the sturdy wooden dock. "Natsu we're off the ship."

"Ship?" Natsu moaned, his green complexion returning at the word.

"I suppose it's no use." Wendy said leading the way to the village ahead of them.

"Thanks for the ride!" Lucy called waving with an unoccupied hand.

"It's not a problem miss! The Going Merry will take you wherever you want to go!" The cheerful captain shouted back. He waited for a moment before turning back into his ship to rest in his cabin.

"We should check into a hotel. It'll be getting dark soon." Lucy commented. The dirt streets began to empty as the sky blushed and night came to find them. Natsu was already walking on his own as his stomach bounced back from his motion sickness. The group was quiet from their day of travels when they found the sign dangling in front of a humble looking building.

"Good evening." A skinny man greeted from behind the check in counter.

"Hello. We need two rooms for the night." Lucy said. Wendy yawned beside her, and Natsu was glancing out the window staring up at the mountains.

"I am sorry, but it seems we have one room two beds available at this time." He apologized scanning the log again.

"That should be fine." Lucy assured. "Why are you guys so full if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, we are a well-known fishing community. We get many sailors this time of year." He explained, and gave a mark in his log before turning to grab their room key.

"Thank you." They said to the man after paying. Everyone dragged their feet as they trudged up the stairs and passed occupied rooms. When they reached theirs Lucy threw down the key on the bedside table that sat between two full sized beds. She collapsed face first onto the fluffy blankets burying her face into the pillow.

"I'm so tired… I can't tell if it's from travelling forever or this stupid curse." Natsu sighed bounding onto the bed next to Lucy.

"Natsu you can't sleep here." She grumbled into the pillow.

"But we have to be close because of this curse right?" Natsu informed her.

"I think one bed away is still pretty close…" Lucy said turning her head so she could glare at Natsu's sleepy face.

"It's okay Lucy you can sleep there, the closer the better." Wendy said placing her bag on the table and pulling out some clothes. Lucy watched as she padded her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her. It clicked closed leaving her alone with Natsu who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Natsu, you're shaking the bed." She complained giving his shaking leg a kick.

"Oh sorry." He said ceasing his movements.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked innocently.

"Why do you ask?" He wondered opening his eyes to meet hers.

"You were shaking your leg." She pointed out, face squished into the pillow.

"What does that have to do with my thoughts?" He said looking around the room, as if trying to avoid the conversation.

"You shake your leg when your mind wanders." She said nudging him lightly bringing his deep green eyes back to her.

"I guess… It's nothing important." He shrugged. The door to the bathroom clicked open again. Lucy sighed and got up slinging her small backpack next to Wendy's bag.

"Whatever you say Natsu." She said. He watched her grab her clothes just as Wendy must have done. Her face was pensive like thoughts were clouding her mind. More thought than necessary to change for the night, he thought. Hair fell in her face cloaking her expression.

"Good night everyone!" Wendy yawned stretching her arms and sliding underneath lush sheets.

"Night." Natsu and Lucy said together. She made her way with clothes in hand into the bathroom. He thought back to the look in her eyes. Natsu wondered if the dreams really had been taking their toll on her mind. This thought bothered him quite a bit since he promised her that these dreams wouldn't take her away, body and soul. He wanted to shrug it off and say it was her only being tired from their long journey, but she seemed almost sad. He frowned into the covers feeling the need to bring this up to her. He didn't notice when she crawled back into bed in her sleeping shorts and tank top.

"Natsu you're shaking the bed again." She said pulling the covers down to slip underneath. He looked down and realized what she said was true. _Damn when did I start doing that? _He thought quieting his busy leg.

"Hey Lucy." He began.

"Yeah Natsu?" She said lying on her back with eyes closed.

"Try not to let these dreams get to you, okay?" He requested.

"They're not." She replied turning toward him, eyes still remaining closed.

"You sure? You seem kind of sad." He said observing her serene expression.

"I'm not. Don't worry about me." She said sleepily. He decided not to pry any further, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was bothered by something. He felt a tug behind his eyes, sleep pulling and beckoning him. He heard Lucy's breathing slow down and saw her lips relax in sleep. Before he could form another thought he was back inside another dream.

Natsu recognized the old library immediately. It lay beneath the guild that once stood before having to rebuild. He found himself between two tall book shelves. Floor to ceiling was covered in hard back novels. He never came here much, but he could never mistake it.

"We were really cute weren't we?" Mira's voice said from behind a shelf.

"Definitely… It must have been fun growing up here." Lucy said. He rounded the corner to find the two surrounded by piles of books, most likely organizing.

"Never a boring day." Mira admitted sliding a book into its place. "Natsu was pretty cute too wasn't he?" She pried.

"Yeah, his smile never changed." Lucy said looking down at a picture in her hands. He watched her face soften at its contents. It was a group picture he noticed. Just he, Gray, and Erza. He couldn't even remember it being taken.

"That's the sweet thing about him. He's always really innocent, especially when it comes to girls." Mira giggled. Natsu shot a glare to the dream Mira, and walked to where Lucy was standing to see her pick up another picture. This one was of happy and himself at their favorite spot on the lake.

"So he's never had any interest in girls?" Lucy asked, her eyes never leaving the picture in front of her. Natsu flashed a look to dream Mira, who he had obviously forgotten could not see him, willing her to say the right thing.

"I'm sure he has. He just doesn't date is what I mean." Mira said picking a stack of books.

"Oh okay…" Lucy said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Are you guys in a relationship yet?" Mira asked calmly sorting through the rows. She tilted her head to look for Lucy's reaction.

"Mira!" Her and Natsu said together. Natsu glanced at Lucy watching her cheeks inflame the same color he guessed his were.

"What? It's a valid question. You guys spend a lot of time together don't you?" Mira wondered.

"Yeah, but that's because we're partners…" Lucy said tossing his picture into the pile of others.

"That doesn't matter. I know plenty of partners that don't stay at each other's homes." Mira giggled.

"I've never been to his house, and he sneaks into mine! I don't have a say in the matter." Lucy reasoned. She began ignoring the photos for now, and worked on a stack of adventure novels.

"That's true. Well I think you two would be pretty perfect together." Mira shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy asked.

"You two always look so comfortable together, it's really cute. Also, how perfect would it be? Lucy Heartfilia princess of Heartfilia industries, falling in love with wild child Natsu Dragneel, raised in the woods by a fearsome dragon." Mira sighed clutching a romance novel to her chest. Lucy's cheeks became as scarlet as the hair on Erza's perfectly groomed head.

"I think you are going a little overboard with that Mira." Lucy suggested.

"Perhaps you're right, but I still think it would be lovely." Mira winked in Lucy's direction. Natsu watched as Lucy gazed down at the pictures on the table.

"I told you Natsu, you have to be nice to girls." Gildarts's voice warned. Lucy turned to find the pair sitting by his favorite lake. Happy curled up silently snoozing beside young Natsu. They both had long sticks trying to catch a fish. It was a warm breezy day and the landscape was blossoming and green showing signs of spring. Natsu shook his pole anxiously awaiting his prey.

"Why not?" He asked concentrating on the ripples he made in the sparkling water.

"They are much kinder than boys, and because they are so lovely we have to treat them nicer than we do other guys." The man said. His pole remained steady with patients.

"Erza isn't kind." Natsu stated pulling the line out of the water.

"Sometimes people are hard on the outside so they don't show their kindness." Gildarts explained.

"That's weird why would someone do that?" Natsu asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"They don't want to get hurt." He replied simply. Young Natsu pulled back his line, and casted it into the lake as far as he could. "You'll understand one day."

"Girls are weird." Natsu said tugging on the line again. Gildarts chuckled at his naivety.

"I bet there is going to be a real hot one out there for you, one that really knocks your socks off." He laughed to himself.

"They're going to fight me?" Natsu questioned.

"Maybe they will." Gildarts laughed ruffling his pink hair. Before Natsu could complain about the action, Gildarts suddenly jumped in surprise. "Whoa!" he called out pulling at the line furiously.

"Did you get one?!" Natsu said excitedly standing up to watch the man pull hard at the line.

"It's gunna be a monster!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Happy asked sleepily from the ground.

"Gildarts caught a fish!" Natsu exclaimed. Gildarts tugged one last time before they both heard a snap sending the two flying backwards landing on the soft grass. They both looked at the broken line in surprise before turning to each other, bursting into genuine laughter. Lucy laughed softly to herself watching the scene unfold. She was reminded of Natsu's innocence that still was present today. The sun's rays intensified, almost blinding. Lucy squint her eyes as her vision turned white.

When her sight began to clear she could tell she was still outside, but she was definitely not in Magnolia anymore. The buildings around her were destroyed and lying in rubble around her feet. She could hear a screech coming from the distance. A bird flew violently in her direction.

"Natsu we have to get out of here!" She heard her own voice yell behind her. She turned to find Natsu standing angrily in front of herself. They were both bloodied and bruised, and she could tell Natsu was furious. Flames danced in his eyes and licked his skin menacingly.

"I'll kill it! I'll kill that fucker!" He roared up at the bird.

"Please we have to go it isn't safe!" Lucy cried again tugging desperately at his arm, her fingers turning red at the heat of his skin.

"It killed Gajeel!" Natsu yelled pushing her back. "Get out of here I have a score to settle!"

"A score?! It'll kill you! Look what it did to Gajeel! I know you're a dragon slayer, but these things are too strong…" Lucy tried to reason. The present Lucy turned to see the bird growing larger. Her eyes widened with realization. The bird she was looking at was actually a colossal dragon. Its blue scales reflected in the sun and its golden eyes visible from the ground. "Please Natsu I beg you let's go!" Lucy cried again letting her fingers blister. It was too late for both of them as the dragon swooped down tumbling rubble in every direction. Both Natsu and Lucy were thrown back against a cement wall as the dragon roared making the present Lucy's ears ring.

"Natsu look out!" Lucy screamed as a laser shot from the dragon's gargantuan mouth. Present Lucy watched herself in horror as she threw her body onto Natsu pushing him urgently out of the way. They had almost completely dodged the blast, until she noticed the blood dripping down Lucy's body. She fell limp into Natsu's arms as the dragon roared again, and she watched as blood seemed to drain from his face. He immediately picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and sprinted away quickly. Present Lucy followed without question watching the dragon take to the skies to find them. She followed them until they had the dragon out of sight. Natsu brought them into an abandoned building that was crumbling on one side.

"Lucy, open your eyes!" She heard him beg in agony. "Damn it please!" She leaned against the entryway feeling numb from the events she had just seen. Natsu had Lucy on his lap rocking back and forth. Lucy found the courage to look at her own lifeless body. The blood she realized was coming from Lucy's right arm, or at least where an arm used to be. It had been torn so cleanly off only a bruised stub remained. Natsu took off what was left of his vest exposing a deep long scar running up the length of his back. The present Lucy didn't want to think of where the original wound came from as she watched him tear the vest into strips. She listened to his sobs, trying not to let herself do the same. "Come on Lucy… We have a lot of stuff to do together…" He said pitifully and began wrapping the bloody stump. "You said you wanted to get married remember? We said we'd finally do it… It was one of Erza's last wishes when we told her we loved each other…" His said, voice breaking. Lucy could no longer bare it, and let the flood of tears rush from her eyes. "We were going to try to have adventures together. You said you wanted to after we defeated all the dragons." He continued as he finished dressing her wound.

"Natsu!" She heard a voice yell from far away. Natsu looked up letting tears roll off his chin dripping onto Lucy's unconscious body. "It's coming! Get out of there!" It was already too late when the dragon ripped off the roof. Natsu sat in shock staring up at its monstrous jaws. With one final thrust of a claw it pierced straight through Natsu's exposed chest. No scream left his lips, only a gurgle that made present Lucy scream. Blood trickled out of his mouth while more gushed from his fresh wound. He looked down at the future unconscious Lucy. She heard him trying to say her name only rasping sloshy noises coming out. She let her knees hit the ground and her body collapse as she watched the man who had changed her life be impaled by a ravenous beast.

"Go away! I don't want to see this! Please make it STOP!" She wailed covering her ears to stop the sound of his death from reaching her.

Present Natsu watched helplessly. Sobs could not reach his body as he watched from behind her his own demise.

"Lucy it's just a dream!" He yelled reaching out to her, his hand hitting an invisible barrier. He frantically threw another hand forward only to be blocked again. "Lucy can you hear me?!" He cried pressing his hands against the shield he realized was glass. He banged his fists watching her curl up covering her ears. The sounds dying out to nothing around him, he watched her silently scream her face close to the glass. "Lucy please! Lucy!" He screamed again getting on his knees banging furiously, his face close to hers.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled sitting up in bed listening to the wails and sobs of the blonde beside him.

"Make it stop! Go away!" She cried again. A light flickered on beside their bed. Wendy's eyes were wide with terror.

"Lucy, it's okay it's over. It's not real." Natsu said pulling Lucy's tired body toward his chest. Her wet cheek pressed against his warm skin.

"Natsu you were dead! I saw you die!" She wept into him. Their bodies shook with fear and anger. Wendy quietly came closer holding her hands up and closed her eyes, searching for anything to heal.

"It wasn't real Lucy." He said again rocking her back and forth. "It's over."

"It was so real…" She sobbed. Wendy stepped away shaking her head at Natsu. He nodded to her as she walked to the door to leave the room.

"It wasn't. Hey, it was this stupid curse!" He said pulling her away from him to look her in the eye.

"It was us in the future." She said with frantic eyes.

"But that isn't ours. We'll ask Levy about it okay?" Natsu reasoned putting his hands on either side of her head. They stared at each other, trying to calm themselves. Natsu pulled her face towards his instantly smashing his lips into hers. She let her sobs subside and felt her body melt at their embrace. She didn't care whether it was a dream or not. Lucy threw her arms around his neck and let his tongue slide in exploring her mouth. Their kiss was demanding and salty with her ever flowing tears. He pulled her closer wanting her to feel that he was right there. That he wasn't going anywhere. That he wasn't dead.

"Come quick!" Wendy burst through the door. "Something is going on at the docks!"

Lucy and Natsu broke away quickly wiping away stray tears and taking a moment to look at each other before getting up to leave the room. The trio ran alongside crowds of villagers. Smoke was their first indicator that something was wrong. Wendy gasped shielding her mouth with her hands as the ship they had ridden on came into view. Billowing out was intense hot flames. A group of men with hoses had come down to douse them quickly. Though it seemed they were too late. The only thing left seemed to be charred wood and burning embers.

"Are you Fairy Tail?" The man who worked at the hotel counter pushed through the crowd, and pointed in their direction.

"Yes." Lucy said.

"This envelope just came for you; I don't know who it's from. Sorry." He said handing her the message. Lucy opened the envelope with shaky hands to unwrap the letter inside.

_What we did to your ship will happen to the rest of the village, only if you do not come to the mountain peak. We'll be waiting._

Natsu had read what it said over Lucy's quivering shoulders. He clenched his jaw and began marching back to the hotel for their stuff. At that very moment the only thing that could calm him, after watching Lucy break down again and seeing a friend's ship get destroyed, was punch someone in the jaw.

_**You can find a picture of the Going Merry ship on google. It's from One Piece (LuNa!) Let me know what you think about this chapter. I had a rough time writing it. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The only sound was the crunching snow beneath her feet. The air around them remained mute as if a whisper would be much too loud. Trees stood tall against the winter freeze, and the landscape could have emerged straight from a painting. Their travel was a long one, but Juvia was still in high spirits. She was overjoyed at the idea of travelling with Gray, but his mood was coming to be problematic. She frowned at the back of his head as they trudged through the snow. He had been nothing but reserved since they had left Magnolia. Juvia couldn't blame him of course. Their friends were in great danger, and it was their mission to help them. The idea of any of their guild mates, or family for that matter, perishing was too much to contemplate. According to their map a town should not be far from them, but they would still be on foot for a time. She thought it was a good opportunity to have pleasant conversation with the love of her life, maybe even get him to see how perfect she was for him. She imagined their lives changing, and their bond growing stronger. A sigh escaped her lips before she arose from her fantasies.

"Is Gray okay?" She asked walking a bit faster to catch up to his steps. He seemed almost startled by her words, as her voice sliced through the quiet day.

"Sure. I don't think the town should be too much farther." He observed continuing to look ahead.

"Well Juvia thought Gray looked rather unhappy." She confessed keeping in step beside him. His shoulders relaxed slightly.

"I'm just concerned. I'm trying to think about where we are even going to start looking for this guy." Gray explained.

"Juvia thinks asking the towns people about possible locations would be a good start." Juvia said. Gray frowned at the idea that should have been obvious to him.

"You're right. I was wondering how everyone was doing, and I guess I was too wrapped up to think of that." He said smiling softly in gratitude. Juvia blushed profusely at the action.

"Juvia believes it is kind to worry about friends. Juvia is here to help Gray when his mind wanders." She said pressing both index fingers together in happy thought.

"Thanks." He said. They continued their journey up the snowy hills. Soon roof tops came into view between the trees.

"I see the town ahead. Let's find a tavern or something and ask around." He suggested pacing faster. The settlement was rather busy this afternoon, as people hustled about. They made their way past humble buildings, and came across a tavern not far from the entrance.

"Juvia sees a tavern!" She pointed jubilantly. She hoped her helpfulness would ease the worry that busied his thoughts. Juvia gave a sigh of contentment as the warmth of the shelter wrapped around their tired bodies. The tavern was almost as packed as their guild usually was. Gray glanced around at the people who gave away that this was indeed a lumbering town. Juvia noticed a couple staring intimately into each other's gaze in a corner by the bar. She glared in jealousy, and eyed Gray's concentrated face. She wondered if she could find a way to get them in that position. They sat down on stools at the bar beside each other.

"Hi visitors! What can I get you?" A happy brunette bar maid approached. Juvia ordered hot tea and Gray began asking about their target.

"I heard of a wild man living in the cave systems up the mountain, but that was weeks ago." The woman confessed letting a bag of tea steep in a steaming mug.

"That's fine. Only means he could have returned." He said mostly to his partner. Juvia noticing this nodded vigorously, afraid he would think she wasn't paying attention.

"Would you like any sugar or cream?" The woman asked her politely.

"No sugar, she's sweet enough already." A voice from behind the water woman said flirtatiously.

"Lyon?" Gray wondered turning toward him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Juvia, you look as ravishing as always." Lyon commented taking her hand into his pressing the back against his chilled lips.

"Two sugars and one cream please." Juvia replied to the maid who laughed awkwardly at the tense reunion between the two ice mages. The brunette complied before setting the mug in front of Juvia. "Thank you." She said taking a sip with her free hand.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gray said sliding off his jacket. Juvia pulled her hand away from Lyon and caught the jacket before it could hit the floor. She set her tea down basking in its comforting warmth.

"I should be asking why you are here." Lyon replied crossing his arms in front of him.

"We're looking for someone." Gray said tersely.

"Well, so am I." Lyon said waving his answer off.

"Wait who are you looking for?" Gray wondered.

"Gray is getting awkward looks from patrons." Juvia pointed out carrying his jacket along with a discarded shirt.

"I am looking for a mage who apparently does not reside here anymore." Lyon said with slouched shoulders.

"What mage?" Gray asked.

"Juvia cannot handle this much of Gray." Juvia said with hearts fluttering in her eyes. She held his clothes tighter, adding a pair of trousers to her collection. Although she wanted to pay attention to their conversation, the naked man in front of her was the only thing that could hold her attention.

"An ice mage of the name Glace, but he is long gone." Lyon shrugged. "There are a few others I'd like to find so I was planning on leaving tomorrow."

"Why look for ice mages?" Gray questioned.

"I'd like to improve my skills of course. I want to know different styles and techniques." Lyon said proudly.

"Oh is that all?" Gray said.

"Sirs? Can I please ask you to put on some clothes? I believe you're scaring some of our customers…" The bar maid asked politely pointing at the half naked mages.

"Juvia has kept all of Gray's clothes warm." Juvia said snuggling the garments in her arms as if they were a stuffed animal.

"Damn it again?!" The men said in unison. One picked their clothes up from the floor, the other trying taking his from the reluctant water mage.

* * *

The hotel room seemed more like a prison to Lucy, and their bed was their cell. It was dark and still as the trio waited around the glowing lacrima that sat on their small table in the room. The orb in front of them grew brighter. They watched as swirling smoke parted to reveal an impatient blue haired mage.

"Finally! I've been trying to reach you guys all morning." Levy said irritably. Her face fell at the sight of them. Darkened circles could be seen on her two cursed friends. "What's wrong? Did you find Zulu?"

"No… We ran into some trouble." Natsu said gritting his teeth. He was ready to march into the jungle as soon as possible.

"Levy, we have some questions for you." Lucy said cutting in.

"By all means, what do you want to ask?" Levy obliged.

"We had a dream about the future, and we don't know why." Lucy explained.

"The future? There is no way you could dream about the future." Levy threw on her Gale-Force reading glasses. They could see the top of the worn book binding peek into view. "Maybe you made it up?"

"Made it up?! We definitely dreamed of the future!" The male exclaimed clenching a fist. Lucy placed a hand on his arm relaxing his tense demeanor.

"She means maybe the future we saw was made up." Lucy calmly clarified. Natsu let a breath ease out, and walked toward the bed to sit down. "Levy, how could I make that up?"

"You had contact with your future self didn't you?" Levy asked.

"Yes, but where would I get such detail… Her diary…" Lucy's voice trailed off.

"Her diary?" Levy looked up from her book pushing her glasses down the bridge of her nose.

"I read her- my diary. It talked about Natsu's death. Not in that much detail of course, but what took place definitely was written in there." Lucy mused.

"Your subconscious could have conjured up an image… It must have really made an impact on you to make such a vivid dream." The script mage grimaced.

"It was a nightmare." Lucy said softly. She let her mind wander at the thought, and her gaze fixed on the faded wallpaper of the space. More and more she could feel as though the walls were moving in on her. She felt as though she could see them moving and coming to crush her. Her breath quickened tightening her chest.

"If it wasn't a memory then why would they dream that?" Wendy asked the mage behind the lacrima. Lucy shook her head placing a palm on her clammy forehead, and closing her eyes pushing the images away.

"You may be starting those fragmented dreams we talked about. It is much too early for that however." Levy pondered flipping through a few pages.

"Did we accelerate it somehow?" Lucy asked looking up at the orb. The room looked like it had before. The walls were far enough away from them to be stationary. She let a breath she didn't know she was holding escape.

"I have no idea. Have you tampered with your dreams at all?" Levy questioned.

"No, we didn't do anything." The blonde thought aloud.

"Tampered?" Natsu's voice came from the bed.

"To change it, or mess it up." Lucy explained to him.

"We did." Natsu let his fists clench again. His voice became much calmer and more serious. "Or I did."

"You did?" Lucy turned to eye the tense looking fire mage.

"When I made them go away… I forced them to stop… I tampered with it." Natsu said, his voice dripping in guilt and frustration. Lucy's eyes widened in realization, they really had accelerated the stages.

"You willed it away?!" Levy asked loudly in wonder. "It takes an awful lot of strength to do that…"

"We really didn't want to see that particular memory…" Lucy admitted, her eyes never leaving his slouched form. The room went quiet, leaving the two to recall such events.

"Have you contacted anyone else?" Wendy asked, breaking up the miserable mood once again.

"No. I assume they are still travelling." Levy took off her red glasses. They could hear a soft thud from a book hitting a hard surface. "What kind of trouble did you guys run into?"

"Someone blew up the ship we arrived in." Wendy's voice wavered as she recalled the scribbled note. "Thankfully the captain was okay, but whoever these people are they mean harm."

"We're going after them." Natsu stood up and tugged in habit at the scarf wrapped around him. Lucy followed the action with her eyes. An image of a great red dragon came to mind, one with a sad expression slipping a muffler around his child's neck. "Hey are you alright?" She heard him say. She blinked a few times coming back to reality.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said we're going to kick their ass right?" He repeated raising a brow.

"Sure." Lucy replied pushing the images back again. She turned again to the lacrima meeting a stern look from Levy.

"Definitely fragmenting." The bluenette nodded to confirm, and scribbled a note somewhere out of view.

"I don't detect anything odd, although you are getting weak again." Wendy said holding her palms up to Lucy's body. Wendy concentrated as she tried to replenish what she had lost.

"I'm going to try the others again." Levy said turning to Wendy. "Take care of them Wendy, I know we can count on you." She smiled to the sky dragon slayer. Said slayer was uplifted by Levy's confidence and nodded. "Stay safe guys." They heard her say before the lacrima went dark again.

"Let's get the hell out of here and find those guys… I don't like this room." Natsu said looking around the walls.

"You okay Natsu?" Wendy asked coming to stand beside him. She mirrored the actions she had done for Lucy. Her brow furrowed as her palms began to glow. "You have been drained a lot too…"

"These damn walls are driving me nuts." He said ignoring the small girl. He picked up the lacrima, and slid it back into the brown leather bag. He tossed both Wendy and Lucy's bags over his shoulder.

"Like they're caving in?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Natsu met her gaze with confusion. Lucy felt like she was on a roller coaster at the peak of a drop. Seeing things was definitely not well, and it was obvious that both she and Natsu were hallucinating. _'Reality and dream worlds may bleed together…' _Lucy recalled Levy saying to her.

"We should definitely leave." She nodded following the male's actions making her way toward the door.

* * *

"Maybe we should have chosen the snowy mountains." Mira sighed adjusting the cloth around her head. They were dressed to shade from the sun, but the heat could be felt seeping through. They walked side by side as sand found its way to cling to every pore. The windless day only made matters worse.

"We'll be in an oasis soon enough." Erza told her partner. She pulled a canteen from her hip and offered it to Mira.

"Thanks." She said taking it from her grasp. She began unscrewing the cap when Erza noticed her face becoming grim.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Do you really think we'll be able to find him in time? I know we'll find him but… I'm concerned." Mira said before pressing the rim of the canteen to her lips.

"I am too." Erza admitted. "But we should find strength in the fact that they aren't giving up. We should follow their lead and do the same."

Mira capped the bottle and handed it back to the red head.

"You're right." She nodded and pulled out their map. "I wish deserts didn't look the same no matter where you go."

"From the direction we came from, I'm assuming we are here." Erza said and pointed to a spot on the map very near the lush green sanctuary.

"I hope so…" Mira tucked the map back into her bag and continued walking. She looked ahead feeling as if they were walking in place. "This desert is very strange." She thought aloud.

"I have to agree." Erza replied coming to a halt. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Mira stood quietly listening. A soft hiss grew louder in her ears.

"What is that?" Mira asked looking to Erza who had drawn a sword and looked prepared to fight. "Erza, you're sinking!" Erza looked down and sure enough their feet were being sucked into the sand.

"Damn it I was too careless." Erza said driving her sword deep into the more stable looking sand near her. She pushed against it pulling her feet from the moving earth. When she felt as though she had the right footing she turned to grab a hold of Mira who was now almost waist deep in the ground. Erza tugged as hard as she could, feeling Mira move slowly out of the sand. Mira placed her feet by Erza's.

"This place must be riddled with quick sand traps…" Mira observed. The two stood still eyeing the ground. The sand that had once been pulling them into its depths was now calm. It looked as though they had never set foot on the particular spot.

"This is dangerous… We must be careful." Erza said turning back to the direction they were previously heading. She slowly began walking as if the desert in front of them was a mine field. Mira watched as the earth in front of them began to swirl.

"Wait Erza the sand!" Mira cried before she saw Erza sink quickly in.

"Shit!" She heard Erza say before the rest of her body was engulfed. Mira quickly jumped in after the mage, hoping they were strong enough to make it out alive.

* * *

"Natsu, we have to stop." Wendy panted as the humid air clung to their damp skin.

"We need to get there before they decide to do something to the village." He responded burning down another collection of vines that blocked their way. He looked back at Wendy who was pointing to Lucy. The blonde was beginning to sit down on an exposed root. She took off her backpack and sat it next to her leaning her back against the mossy bark.

"Lucy we have to go." Natsu said coming to stand in front of her.

"Natsu, we are going to exhaust ourselves in this heat." Lucy pointed out. "I know we don't have a lot of time, but how are we going to fight them when we're beat up from the journey?" Natsu growled before crouching down in front of her.

"How long?" He wondered impatiently.

"I don't know, just let me rest." She said.

"Let's stop for a while Natsu. I don't think they would do anything after only a few hours of the note being delivered." Wendy reasoned with the frustrated fire mage. She found her own root not far from Lucy's tree, setting her bag down beside her.

"I guess…" He said scooting in next to Lucy, sharing the root and leaning back.

"What do you think they want?" Wendy asked the two.

"I don't know, but it must be awfully important for them to threaten to blow up a whole town." The blonde replied.

"I don't care what it is they're after. They are going to hurt people…" He huffed.

"We'll find out soon enough." Lucy said.

"I suppose you're right." Wendy agreed closing her eyes to rest. The duo sank down, their eyes wide open.

"We could rest too." Natsu said for only her to hear.

"I don't want to sleep." She shuttered at the thought of another dream with future Lucy in it.

"We can't stay awake forever… I'll protect you." He assured his partner.

"I don't know if you can." She admitted. Their conversation ceased, and Lucy listened to the chirping bugs and boisterous wildlife. She glanced over at the now sleeping sky slayer, watching her chest rise and fall in sleep. Lucy felt the familiar tug and tilted her head to see Natsu's sleeping form. _Damn you Natsu. _Lucy thought fighting the pull. She tried to raise her arm to shake him awake, but the curse had her completely paralyzed. Their surroundings grew darker and blackened mist moved swiftly around her.

"Get the hell out here Natsu!" Lucy hollered into the dream jungle air. "Why did you go to sleep?!"

"You don't believe I'll protect you." He said from her right. Lucy's piercing gaze sliced through his serious face.

"I told you I didn't want to go to sleep!" She yelled coming at him with a clenched fist. He grabbed her wrist pushing her back against a tree. Natsu pinned her between his arms, startling the furious celestial mage.

"I wanted to prove you wrong!" He said desperately searching her eyes for the best friend he knew. "This isn't like you… You would never give up without a fight Lucy. I told you I wouldn't let you get taken… I wouldn't let them change you." He said in almost a whisper. His face only inches away from her fiery expression.

"These dreams are going to kill me." Lucy closed her eyes. She took a deep breath letting her anger flow out with each exhale. "I'm not as strong as you Natsu. I can't just make these things go away."

"And you know what good my strength did for us… I made it worse." He said pressing his forehead slick against hers. The humidity was as thick as ever and wrapped around their heated bodies.

"You didn't know that would happen. I didn't want to see that memory either…" She said placing a hand against his cheek. She opened her eyes and let her stare swim in deep smoldering green. With both hands she lowered his mouth onto hers sinking into his comfort. She parted his lips receiving a soft groan from the man in front of her. She let her tongue slide between his teeth caressing his tongue with her own. She moaned as his hands found her sides pressing their bodies tighter against the tree. Natsu kissed her roughly urging his hips against hers, and letting one hand glide into her hair. He pulled away from her lips, and heard a soft whimper from his actions. Tilting her head back he ghosted across her skin with his lips discovering her neck. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist finding support with her back against the tree's accommodating bark. He let his teeth graze the soft flesh he exposed. She moaned softly and grabbed his shoulders. He plunged forward kissing her neck letting his tongue taste her soft skin. He groaned into her neck as she pressed her hips harder into his. He breathed the scent of her in deeply groaning at her obvious arousal.

"Lucy." He moaned continuing his assault. He felt her shiver at the sound of her name and grind against him in need. Natsu let his lips wander down to her chest, and with carful fingers undid her restraining top and front clasp bra. With both hands supporting her small form he pulled her away from the tree lying her down against the damp earth. Lucy let her legs fall from his sides, spread before him. He continued his kisses across her collar bone making his way lower to the mounds of perfection beneath him. Sliding one hand up her torso he softly caressed one breast. Lucy gasped loudly at the sensation. He sat back watching her face flush. Her body glistened with sweat and intimate heat, and soft moans resounded in the air. Natsu continued kneading her breast lightly moving his thumb to torture her hardened peak.

"Oh Natsu." She moaned arching her back to meet his greedy hand. Natsu lowered his body forward taking the other in his mouth suckling lightly. He groaned when she moaned his name once more. He felt as though he couldn't help but take her here in the middle of the jungle. The need to hear his name across her lips again drove him forward. He continued to suckle and knead feeling the tightness in his pants increase. He knew he had to be inside her now or he wouldn't be able to control himself. His hand gently slid down her body stroking her sides sending another shiver through her. What he didn't expect was her to freeze and tense up at his touch. He pulled away from her breast and looked up into her frantic eyes.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy said. A stream of blood pooled from the corner of her lip and her eyes grew wider. "Why?" She squeaked. Natsu sat up and looked down at her chest. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of a knife. He gasped letting go quickly, and falling backwards in shock.

"Lucy I… I didn't mean to… I didn't…" He stammered watching more crimson rolling down her pale skin. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. "Lucy!" He screamed crawling to her. A dark figure stood in his way. Natsu looked up from the ground to come face to face with the dark creature. Its evil smile growing wider, and pointed teeth glistened threateningly.

"Devour." It hissed wrapping Natsu in despair.

**Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm already working on the next one! Thank you for being so patient, and for your feedback. I'll be getting back to those who reviewed last chapter before I finish up the next one. **


	8. Chapter 8

The familiar forest clearing in front of her was Lucy's next reminder that she was in a dream. She felt her breathing slow, the panic in her heart finding peace. _What was that? Where's Natsu? _She peered down clasping her hands against her chest. The sensation of a blade slicing through her skin was still vivid in her mind. A chill ran down her spine at the thought. Just the idea of Natsu stabbing her was alarming, but she knew it was only the dream. The panic in his eyes told her that. She searched around her for any sign of pink hair, but ultimately came up empty.

"I want to give you power Natsu." A deep voice rumbled in front of her. Lucy turned to find the red dragon speaking to the child before him.

"Power?" The small boy squeaked looking quizzically up at the massive creature.

"So you can protect the things you love." He said soothingly to the boy. He pressed a claw to his heart clenching it tightly into a fist before holding it in front of Natsu.

"I will teach you to wield my power." Igneel proclaimed outstretching his claw revealing a glowing red orb. It levitated in his grasp engulfed in flames. The small boy reached out his hands in curiosity to take it. He hesitated for only a minute. As enticing as the orb was to him, how utterly enthralling it felt, he was wary. Perhaps this power would be too strong, too overwhelming for him to handle. Instead he pressed on, fingers grazing across the surface of the orb. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw another figure in the woods. She turned from the scene and began to pace toward it.

"Natsu?!" She called running faster. The figure came into view stopping Lucy in her tracks. "Who are you?" She asked firmly.

"Devour Lucy." It said. Its form was that of Natsu's but its speech was raspy and terrifying. Eyes glowing red penetrated her gaze. His usual fangs were larger and much sharper gleaming in the light. Although these details made her heart race, it was his demonic smile that sent fear flooding through her veins.

"You're not Natsu!" She called to the figure. She tried to turn and flee, but her feet felt like stone. A numb pulse rocked through her, as fright began its paralysis.

"Lucy." It groaned and licked its lips with a long pink tongue. She could see its body shiver in anticipation. Each step brought it closer to her, but she could still feel herself unable to move. She closed her eyes tight when it came to stand before her. _Go away. I'm strong enough. I can send this creature away. Go away! _She repeated like a mantra in her mind. There was a chilled breeze when its graceful form swept past her body, pressing itself against her back. _Oh god no. _She thought letting her eyes slip open.

"I'm going to take you Lucy." It said in a voice that was more like Natsu's, its sound no longer raspy.

"Like hell." She replied with quaking speech.

"You always wanted to. You wanted me to touch you… To devour you." Natsu's voice said sliding an arm around her torso. His breath was hot against the back of her neck. He let his hand travel mischievously to the hem of her shirt. His digits dipping beneath it glided over her skin warm to the touch.

"Natsu wake up this isn't you! Don't let it take you!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the trees.

"This is me Lucy. It's always been me. I need you." He said huskily into her ear. Lucy tried to push it away, and fight the intimate images of Natsu. She tried to pull away from what she knew was the dark beast from before, but something held her back. Maybe it was his voice, or possibly his lingering contact that made her change her mind. She leaned back into his familiar grip. His lips pressed into her ear and nibbled softly on her flesh. "Just let me in." He purred, fingers sinking beneath her bra. Lucy groaned at his strong hands on her delicate skin. As he began kneading her breast, he let his tongue caress her tender lobe. His other hand wrapped around her finding her waist band appealing. She let her hand come up to tangle her fingers in his soft hair, tugging lightly. His lips made their way down to her neck. Warmth from his breath leaving a trail she hoped to memorize. So focused on his tender kisses she had forgotten the hand at her waist. Pushing past her underclothes, he pressed his middle and ring fingers into her soft cleft. Lucy moaned as he entered deep into her dampening core. Her back arched at the sensation, her other hand coming down to guide his fingers with her own. She felt his growl reverberate against her neck at her actions. She felt his breathing becoming more erratic making her quake at his excitement. Natsu grinded against her from behind, and gave her nipple a light pinch.

"Ah Natsu please." She begged. He pulled away and stepped back. Lucy was about to turn in protest when she felt herself being lowered to the ground. Natsu climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

"I'm not just going to make love to you Lucy. I'm going to consume you." Its red eyes gleamed. Like a spell Lucy felt her body relax as if she were floating on a cloud. _What is happening to me? _She wondered letting him pin her wrists down. Shadows seemed to lick across her skin leaving lust in their wake. Crimson eyes bore into her as she reveled in their intimacy. A strange look passed his intense gaze.

"No Natsu, this is what you wanted." It hissed as if having an internal conversation. He lowered himself down pressing his lips against her collar bone. His tongue snaked out enticingly stroking her skin. She quivered beneath him releasing another soft moan. "Don't fight it Natsu… She isn't." It said. Lucy watched as he undid the front of her top, splaying it open in presentation for whoever he seemed to be conversing with. "And she's all yours." Another growl rumbled against his chest. His glowing red eyes dimmed slightly revealing deep green beneath.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked startled by the sensual tone in her own voice.

"Not like this." He said atop her squeezing his eyes shut tight. Lucy watched as a dark shadow lifted from the slayer's body. He opened his eyes feeling the fog lift from his vision.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked coming to stand. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "That was weird… I want to know what that creature really is." He commented looking around him. He paused after hearing a soft chuckle from his blonde team mate. Her eyes closed roaring in laughter.

"You are an absolute idiot." She chortled.

"What?" He asked raising a brow in confusion.

"If you aren't going to have her then I will." She said calming herself and opening her red glowing eyes.

* * *

"How is Lucy's team doing?" Juvia asked the glowing orb atop the bar.

"Uh, well they ran into a little snag… But have you guys had any leads?" Levy asked the trio quickly. "Oh, and hi Lyon, I'm surprised to see you there."

"Hello." Lyon replied with a slight bow.

"What do you mean a snag?" Gray questioned. His stance became rigid and tense by the news.

"Well… They just ran into some people is all… My goodness look at the time I should be-" Levy began.

"Natsu and Lucy are worse aren't they?" Juvia said quietly sitting between ice mages. Gray tilted his head to take in Juvia's defeated look. He quickly focused on the silenced lacrima in front of him.

"Is this true?" He asked sternly. His concern was written all over his face.

"Unfortunately they do seem to be getting worse. However, that is all the more reason for us to hurry. Have you found any leads?" Levy informed, redirecting their conversation.

"No, Juvia and Gray only know Zulu has been spotted in the cave system." Juvia explained.

"I say we go today while the weather is calm. We can split up if we have to, cover more ground." Gray mused.

"That would be idiotic. Splitting up would get you even more lost. I heard these caves are not something to be laughed at." Lyon interjected.

"I have to agree. Gray I understand you want to help them, but acting rashly is not an option." Levy said scooting closer to the orb.

"What do you want us to do? Wait around for the weather to get worse? And I have an idea." Gray held up the map pointing to the main entrance to the complicated caverns. "We can track where we are and what turns we make with the map. It already has some basic outline of the system already drawn."

"The map is very old Gray." Levy pointed out. "But I suppose if you want to head out now… There is nothing I can do to stop you." She sighed rubbing her temples.

"Has Levy heard from Erza's team?" Juvia asked.

"Not yet, but I'll keep you guys informed as soon as I hear from them." Levy assured the group.

"I will accompany you." Lyon announced.

"What the hell for?" Gray looked over at his childhood friend with disdain.

"I couldn't find Glace as I wanted to. It seems as though Fairy Tail has found themselves in a dangerous predicament. Wouldn't it be helpful with more hands? I have no other reason to stay here in town anyway." Lyon said.

"We don't need you." Gray grumbled.

"I think Lyon would be helpful on this journey." Juvia spoke up.

"What's the big idea Juvia?" Gray said to the water woman.

"It would be safer for Gray and Juvia if they had help." Juvia said logically. "Juvia is just as concerned for Lucy and Natsu's wellbeing. Acting rash is not a wise decision." Gray seemed floored by Juvia's observation. As reluctant as he felt for his rival's help, he knew he was only feeling this way because of the helplessness he found himself in.

"You're right… Sorry Lyon, you should come." Gray submitted.

"I would love to." Lyon agreed.

"It's settled then!" Levy said cheerfully from the orb between them. The trio looked down almost forgetting her presence.

* * *

"Natsu wake up! Please wake up!" He heard a small voice call from far away. _What? I thought I was awake? _"Natsu! Lucy has been taken and I'm scared!" _Lucy? Where did Lucy go? _Natsu asked the distant voice. He slowly opened his eyes. It was almost pitch dark in the jungle around them. The moonlight being the only light seemed to trickle through the trees and illuminate the earth. Insects crying out all around them chirped rhythmically to the many other noises Natsu could not place. Blurry vision gave way to a silhouette perched above him. Natsu's eyes widen in somewhat understanding. The beast was going to kill him, and he had to stop it from taking Lucy. Natsu bolted up sharply pinning the figure to the ground. A loud squeak filled the thick air around them.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed at the creature holding up a fiery fist. Loud crying and pleading caught his attention. The flickering flames around his knuckles illumed Wendy's face filled with sheer terror. Natsu quickly backed away and put out the fire around his fist. "Wendy, I don't know what got into me." He squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head to clear his fogged thoughts.

"I-It's alright." Wendy stammered. Natsu opened his eyes getting a look at the fear filled form of the sky dragon slayer. Her body shook with residual terror and her hands clasped her bag dearly.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked searching around the great tree roots surrounding them. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain rip through his body.

"Are you okay?!" Wendy asked.

"Forget about me, what about Lucy?" He asked with a strained voice.

"They took her. I don't know when they did it, but you wouldn't wake up." Wendy said her voice alarmed.

"What?! Where did they go?" Natsu cried standing up suddenly.

"She's safe and sound with us. She is so pretty when she's sleeping." A masculine voice echoed around them.

"Get out here you coward!" Natsu called into the trees, clutching his side from the dull throb of pain. _She's asleep... That explains the pain. _

"Why would I do that? I just need some information from you two, and we'll be on our way." He cackled.

"What information?" Wendy squeaked.

"Give Lucy back and we'll talk!" Natsu yelled, obviously not wanting the voice calling the shots. His jaw clenched at the sound of their laughter.

"Where are the dragon's location pinkie?" The man asked into their heads.

"Where are you?" Wendy asked in a calmer state. "You are using telepathy for a reason."

"Telepathy?" Natsu looked at the small girl in bewilderment.

"He is speaking to us through our minds. That's the only way to explain the echo." She explained glaring at her surroundings.

"You are very clever Wendy Marvell. You are just as I suspected from a grand magic games winner." He chuckled.

"We don't know where the dragons are! Give Lucy back!" Natsu growled into the humid air. He was growing tired of this man's head games.

"She'll be waiting for you at the peak." The voice said before fading from their thoughts.

"I guess we have no choice." Wendy said.

"No… I have an idea." Natsu told the defeated mage. He sat down on another large root and sat back letting his eyes drift closed.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked in unease.

"They have to be in a certain range like Waren to use that telepathy stuff. I can try to talk to Lucy through these dreams and see where she is." Natsu informed, recalling the guild member who could also use this type of magic.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? They could be getting further." She said sitting in front of him.

"I can't think of any other way to track them… Don't you think it's weird we can't smell them?" Natsu said. Wendy sat up straight sniffing the air around her.

"You're right… But why can't we smell them if they have to be in a certain range?" She wondered.

"They have a tracker with them." He said concentrating on his closed lids.

"A tracker?" The small girl asked in curiosity.

"A tracker can conceal scents and sounds easily with magic. It's a really annoying magic when you rely on those senses like we do." Natsu explained. Wendy nodded in understanding and began to find a spot that was comfortable. "Keep a look out for me while I go in. I might be in here for a while."

"How come?" She asked.

"Lucy is trapped." He said with a low angry voice.

"Trapped?!" Wendy's eyes widening.

"There's something in there with us… It shows up every so often… But I think it's getting stronger. Just keep a look out okay?" Natsu said.

"Okay." Wendy agreed. Natsu exhaled in a type of concentration he got to know from training. He knew he had to be strong to bring her back. Even though he was worried about Lucy, he knew he had to keep a level head to deal with this creature. He felt the pull, and the pain subsided.

* * *

The great doors opened wide. Although mute the guild was bustling. Natsu walked through the doors of their guild. It was a beautiful day outside. The rays of light burst through the open windows. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, but something was not quite right. He walked past tables and watched as faceless patrons he could not place talked and laughed. A few were brawling, which he knew was not that uncommon. Everything was moving in slow motion as things were thrown in the air. Natsu easily dodged a cup that seemed to float past his face. The world around him was stilled and remained silent.

"Natsu!" A cheerful female voice called. Natsu looked up to the bar where Lucy Heartfilia sat on her usual stool. She waved him over with a bright excited face. "I found us another job. I think you're going to love this one." She cooed holding a piece of paper to his face as he neared. He took the flier and looked down. His eyes widened and let the paper slip past his fingers at the image. It was the shadowy creature, its huge grin unlikely to be misplaced.

"What's your problem Natsu? We just have to catch this creature and I get enough rent for the next three months!" She scolded picking it off the floor. Natsu stared at the chipper woman in front of him.

"Where is Lucy?" He asked his impatient mood dripped from his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy's brown eyes met his in confusion. He had to look away just to avoid being sucked into whatever illusion the creature may have made for him. _Sick bastard probably set traps. _He thought as his eyes roamed the slow moving room. A dark form caught his eye from the corner of the room. "Natsu are you sick? You can't get sick before our anniversary dinner!" Natsu looked down at the blonde in utter surprise.

"What?" He stammered.

"Our anniversary? God, did you forget again?" She asked standing up to hit him on the shoulder lovingly.

"Uh I don't…" He trailed off looking for the shadow again. Natsu began to walk away to find the creature, but was abruptly stopped by a small slender hand wrapping around his wrist.

"You look a little out of it. Anything I can do?" She wondered, her eyes flashing a sense of worry. He felt his gut twist at the sensation. Her touch was so real for an illusion, and her worry made him feel the need to quell her curiosity.

"I'm fine I just have to go look for something." He explained looking to the direction he tried to follow.

"But Natsu how can you leave?" She asked in a serious tone. "You have to pay for what you did."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned peering in her direction. The room had sunk into almost darkness. The guild he had seen before was empty and quiet, shrouded in night. Natsu felt a panic well up inside him at the very sight of her. Lucy remained clutching his wrist, but she slumped slightly her other hand revealing blood.

"You killed me Natsu." She said pointing to the knife sticking out of her exposed chest. He tried to pull away from her grasp eyeing the Lucy in front of him. She looked exactly as she did in the jungle. Her top was open revealing her breasts, the hilt of the knife sticking out of her creamy pale skin.

"Where are you bastard!" He roared into the inky blackness of the room. "Give her back!"

"So eager." He heard her voice hiss. Backing away, he watched as the Lucy in front of him morphed into future Lucy. Her cloak bellowed around her in a seemingly gentle breeze. A sword protruded from her in place of the knife. "She's fine see?" It snickered eyes continued glowing a bright red. Natsu exhaled a breath he had not noticed he was holding and tried to clear his mind. He knew the creature would try something like this. He closed his eyes and pictured them in an open area. He imagined a field, and thought of fresh grass grazing his heels. Opening his eyes he found the illusion a reality.

"Very smart." She said again circling him. Her clothes back to normal, but her eyes revealed she was indeed in trouble. The creature still possessed her form.

"Lucy you are strong you can fight it." He said locking eyes with the creature.

"Fight? Little me?" She said in a voice closer to Lucy's. "You're going to make her fight? How rich coming from you. Have you ever been weak Natsu Dragneel?" It hissed.

"Yes." He stated coming into a battle stance. She roared in laughter at the word. "When you died in front of me, during the battle after the games Future Lucy or not you died and I couldn't save you." He continued.

"You think you can save her now?" It glared from hooded lids. Its fangs grew larger, claws extending from her fingers. "She wants to be taken."

"I refuse to believe that." He said with conviction. "I know you're in there Lucy!" His voice travelled across the breezy plain. The creature side stepped quickly disappearing. Natsu held his stance his fists shrouded in flame. He looked around using his senses to pick up any sudden movement. A sharp pain stabbed his back making him wane. Sharp claws tore into his flesh.

"Your senses don't work here." It whispered in his ear seductively. He pulled away throwing all his weight into a punch in its direction. "I rein here Natsu Dragneel. You and Lucy made me." It said avoiding his fist easily.

"I did no such thing." He growled feeling warm blood pool from his back. His arm pulled back for another throw. "Lucy, fight this thing!" He called as she avoided his punch again.

"Weak." It said as if pushing back an invisible entity. "Lucy is nothing but weak. From her dainty powers to her physical strength, she is nothing but weak and useless."

"You're strong Lucy. You've saved my butt a million times. You've fought side by side with all of us!" He said continuing his assault on the creature before him. "We need you Lucy!" He hollered going for a flaming kick. Before he could move away he watched her eyes flicker to a dark brown. He tried to pull away but could not control his leg as his foot made contact with her cheek. Her body flew sideways and rolled across the grass. "Lucy!" He called running after her.

"GET OUT!" She screamed clutching her head, convulsing on the golden earth. Another scream ripped through her lips before the shadow pulled away from her straining body. Natsu moved her head into his lap noticing the large red mark across her cheek. Her breathing was heavy, but calming quickly.

"Natsu." She breathed opening her eyes, and reached up to touch his cheek. "I did it." She said smiling triumphantly.

"Let's kick its ass." He said with a winning battle smile. She nodded and tried to sit up slowly. The shadow had vanished for now leaving the two in the golden field.

"What is this place?" Lucy wondered taking Natsu's hand to stand up. The clouds tumbled and darkened in the sky above them.

"I don't know but I think that thing is coming back." His words confirmed by the eerie laughter that followed. A wind whipped up around them tossing the grass around their feet.

"Natsu." Lucy began.

"I know." He said standing in front of her. Their gazes met one another's in silent confirmation. Lucy held up her hands in front of Natsu, her palms facing him. Natsu pressed his against hers and let his eyes bore into hers.

"Survey the heavens, open the heavens." She recited.

"All the stars, far and wide." He said back to her. The dark shadows manifesting silhouettes all around them.

"Show me thy appearance… With such shine…" She continued unaffected. Their eyes never leaving one another's in trust.

"Oh Tetrabiblios… I am the ruler of the stars…" He said feeling the dark presence surround them completely.

"Aspect become complete… Open thy malevolent gate." Lucy's eyes began to glow a bright gold as they continued. Warmth swept across their skin like she had never felt before. Yet the sensation was nothing but familiar. Natsu's eyes blazed with fire and scales peaked through his skin shining in deep crimson red. Much like the ones his father wore proudly. Their adrenalin sored as magic engulfed their being. Their thoughts became one, and their wishes resounded through each other.

"Oh 88 stars of the heavens…" He said to her. A ridiculous grin spread across his scaled face.

"Shine!" She called smiling back at him. Flame engulfed their form and lightening cracked consumed by the fire they had created. A golden bright light shone down on them from above. Their feet barely touching the ground as their power reverberated through their surroundings.

"Urano Metria! Dragon Force!" They called together. "Unison Raid!"

* * *

**So yeah, midterms. :P I plan on updating much faster after they are finished this week. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I went a completely different direction than I wanted to, but I think this worked out okay. I skipped Erza and Mira for now, and will put them in a future chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Snow fell lightly around the trio. Flakes falling softly clung to their clothes and speckled their hair. It had been a quiet walk. No one seemed to want to bring up the conversation they had just had with Levy. The gloom however, did not sit well with Juvia. She walked between the two men eyeing the soft snow that crunched beneath their feet. If she knew that the two would act this way she may not have insisted Lyon come along. Her eyes widened at her thoughts. How could she? Her dying friends were much more important than her personal wants and avoidance of her current awkward situation. With a huff she stood a bit taller, her strides became a bit wider, and she was determined to push her personal feelings aside for this particular journey… No matter how lovely Gray currently looked without a shirt on. She embraced the soft fabric between her fingers.

It was still quite bright outside, but Gray knew it was going to get dark soon. The light reflecting off of the ice shone just hints of pinks and oranges. Internally he was still hitting himself for demanding that Lyon not join them on their journey. His utter selfishness pressed heavy on his heart. Almost like an internal punishment he could picture Natsu and Lucy lying dead in the heavy wooded jungle they reassured them all they could handle. He cringed as the images engraved themselves into his regrets. He heard someone's pace increase and felt a soft brush as Juvia stomped ahead of them. He laughed to himself at her determined expression. He never knew what was going on in that head of hers. It was always a surprise the things she would say to him. It was an endearing quality that picked up his mood if only slightly. He caught a glance at Lyon who was eyeing his expression.

"What?" Gray asked, his demeanor falling suddenly.

"Nothing." Lyon said with a shrug. A low chuckle crept from his throat. Lyon was sure he hadn't imagined it. Gray had had an almost dreamy expression that Lyon had not seen before. He looked ahead at Juvia who seemed to have a burst of new found energy. "Let's catch up." They quickly came into step with the water woman as the flakes of snow whipped past their faces.

"I can see the mouth of the cave." Gray said pulling the map from a bag Juvia carried. Juvia flushed at his closeness and cursed her lecherous thoughts. Before she could walk into another fantasy of her and Gray's intimate adventures, something shining in the snow caught her attention. She gasped and eyes widened at the pointy metal sticking up from the snow. She could tell it was too close for Gray to avoid, and watched as his foot inched toward its mouth.

"Watch out!" She exclaimed throwing her weight, as she thrust Gray out of the way. She heard him hit the snow before a deafening snap resounded through the frosted trees. Everyone watched in almost slowest motion, as the bear trap wrapped its jaws around her slender ankle.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy fell to their knees in exhaustion. Their breathing was heavy and labored as they stared at one another. Sweat glistening across each other's skin. Their bodies ached from the sudden use of so much power, but that meant nothing as long as they had defeated the malevolent shadow beast.

"Did we do it?" Lucy breathed tilting her head to the side to look for the dark shadows that once surrounded them.

"I'm not sure." Natsu said softly. He sat up slowly looking around at the peaceful grassy plain. "It's gone." The sun beamed brightly through the now fluffy white clouds. The breeze was softer, wrapping around them. The rush of their unison raid was still fresh in their minds.

"Hopefully gone for good." Lucy commented. She began to stand up feeling a light breeze toss her blonde locks into her eyes. Natsu came to stand alongside her and lightly brushed the hair from her vision.

"That was amazing. Why haven't we done that before?" He asked with a child's excitement giving her his signature protagonist grin.

"Well for some it takes many years to master. You have to be perfectly in tune with one another. I think there is some who could never do it." She informed, as she got a better look at her surroundings. Her eyes fixed to the brilliant sky. His face fell slightly.

Natsu let his arm fall to his side, his face becoming graver. He stepped closer catching her eye, as he remembered their current predicament outside the land of their dreams. "Lucy, they took you." He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Who took me?" Lucy wondered.

"Those idiots who blew up Going Merry took you somewhere. They said they wanted to know where the dragons were." Natsu explained with tight clenched fists, adrenaline now mixed with rage.

"But you don't know where the dragons are." She thought aloud with a furrowed brow.

"That's what I told him, but he didn't believe me. They are using you as leverage… We have to be careful Lucy, they're mages." He said fiddling with his scarf in a fit of frustration.

"Where did they take me?" She asked with concern.

"I have no idea. I went to sleep to tell you to wake up and figure that out." He said. "They wanted us to meet at the peak, but who knows where they took you."

"You couldn't smell them?" Lucy wondered.

"No… They have a tracker on them hiding their scent." Natsu answered. His expression conveyed his aggravation towards their tactics.

"Then I'll try to fall back to sleep after I figure that out. We'll meet back here." She said, running her plan by him.

"I guess it's the only way." He agreed eyeing her uneasily. Lucy noticed his demeanor placing a gentle hand on his tanned shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I'll figure out where we are and be back before you know it." She smiled trying in vain to seem reassuring. Natsu wasn't completely convinced by her sudden positivity and found himself deepening his gaze.

"Lucy, be careful okay?" He cautioned. Lucy replied with a quick nod before walking away. Natsu watched her form until it disappeared into the distance. He gave a heavy sigh taking a seat on the soft grass. He lay back and wondered if things could even get any worse.

* * *

Her lids felt heavy, and her attention was drawn to the earthy scent of the jungle. A hard pressure on her abdomen and uneven swaying led her to believe she was being carried. _I feel worse than I did in my dream. _She thought irritably at her aching muscles. He must have had her thrown over his shoulder. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she listened to the noises around her. At first it was quiet, with no other sounds except the crunching beneath feet from leaves and twigs. She could make out someone up ahead slashing at vines with what sounded like a large blade.

"Don't use Lamina like that. She dulls easy Jareth." Lucy heard a man's voice rumble from beneath her. She knew he must have been quite large to have such a deep masculine voice.

"Get a grip it's just a knife!" Another man said sounding annoyed his voice less audible from the distance.

"She's not just a knife!" The man beneath Lucy grumbled.

"Will you two shut it?! I'm sick of you both already. Can't we just face the slayers already?" A woman's voice spoke angrily. Her eager tone when talking about a fight reminded Lucy of a certain pink haired male.

"We will meet them after we dump the girl. Where are we going again?" The large man asked still keeping a good grip on Lucy.

"There's an old shrine up ahead to the east, dumbass. You really don't pay attention." The woman spoke again.

"You don't have to be so snappy Shell…" The large man muttered.

"Man I can't wait to get my hands on those dragons. Think of the bounty we'd make from that!" Shell said eagerly. "Hey Jareth, are you sure blondie as a captive is going to work?"

"She's one of theirs. You saw how Fairy Tail loves their guild members in the grand magic games." Jareth assured them from up ahead. There was a long pause, which Lucy assumed must have been their agreement. "You sure he can't smell us? He's a dragon slayer, his sense of smell is different from what we're used to."

"You doubt me Jareth? I guarantee he won't be able to find us." The larger man promised the man, who Lucy assumed was their leader. She was eager to hear more about their foes, and possibly learn the man's name that was currently carrying her. However, a stabbing pain shot straight through her. She strained to stay immobile hoping they wouldn't know she was awake. This searing pain was familiar, and she knew instantly it was time for her to go back to sleep. Lucy did not fight it this time around as their voices faded into the distance, and black overtook her thoughts.

* * *

"Natsu!" She called through the trees. Somehow she had found herself in the darkened jungle again. Becoming impatient she picked up her pace as she called his name. The whole jungle was unnaturally quiet. No rustling of tree branches or crunching of brush. It was as if she was completely alone. The awful feeling that Natsu was not there crept into her thoughts.

"Looking for someone?" Lucy heard from behind her.

"Natsu?" She asked the ink black night. She halted as what played in front of her was not what she was expecting. It was not Natsu who was behind her, but she and Natsu pressed against a jungle tree. _What the hell is this? _She wondered, watching the erotic scene play out in front of her. She viewed her legs wrap around his waist, and moans take over the hushed jungle. Lucy turned away and began walking away from the visions. _I don't have time for these fragments, I have to find Natsu. _She scolded herself as she pressed on.

"Can't get it out of your head? You like the way he touches you." It said into her ear. Lucy stopped again searching all around her. Her blood ran cold as she took in exactly what she was hearing. "Oh figured it out have we?"

"We killed you…" She breathed letting the fury flood her thoughts.

"But I am apart of both of you. You can't kill me unless you kill yourselves." It explained still showing no signs of becoming solid.

"Natsu!" She called again.

"Good luck getting him to answer. Little fucker was hard to beat down." It chuckled. It's voice stoking the flames of anger inside her.

"Natsu get out here now!" She yelled again ignoring the beast's words. There was no way in her mind that he could have been brought down so easily.

"Well if you're that eager to meet your lover. You could have asked nicer." Its voice followed up with menacing laughter. She heard the stretch of ropes and chains at first before she could take in the sight that the beast had presented to the blonde.

"Natsu…" She whispered to herself. Her limbs trembled in realization. The spirit was not lying, for right before her eyes she took in the sight. Hanging from a tree, limbs tied up, body badly bruised and mangled. She watched fresh blood dripping slowly off of his bare feet. His head hung low in front of him, his chin touching his torso. Natsu had indeed been taken down by the beast they thought they had defeated together. _This can't be real… _She thought.

_Please don't be dead._

* * *

"I came just in time little lady. Although it seems I was not needed." A boisterous voice called coming nearer to the trio. Lyon sank to his knees in relief. Gray still lay on his back, stunned by the water mage. They watched as her liquefied leg materialized back to her unscathed pale skin.

"Juvia gives thanks to mister ice mage sir." Juvia bowed politely. He chuckled loudly in a sound that was very befitting of the older man. He walked up to the trap, which was now frozen in time by ice, stepping on it with a crack. The ice shattered easily around his foot.

"That is strong ice…" Lyon observed quietly.

"Eh? Of course it is. I've only been studying ice magic all my life!" The man chuckled again. His cheerful mood seemed to be the core of his personality.

"How did you freeze it with such speed?" Gray asked as Juvia helped him stand.

"He shot the trap before it could grab Juvia's leg… I'd really like to know who you are." Lyon said now standing in front of the large round man.

"The name is Glace." He answered patting his round stomach.

"You said you shot it?" Gray asked staring at the shattered pieces. He was still feeling numb and shocked by Juvia's sudden risk to save him. He glanced at the water women noticing how unfazed she was by the incident.

"My ice make specialty is ammunition. I used to own a gun shop in town." Glace said proudly. Lyon suddenly stood a little straighter, eyes shining in appreciation.

"You're Glace! Sir, I am an ice make mage myself. I would be honored to learn from you!" He said to the jolly man. "But the town's people said you don't live around here anymore."

"I moved into a cottage up the mountain. I gave up the gun business for a simple life up there." He said proudly.

"Um Glace sir?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Yes?" The man acknowledged the young woman eagerly.

"Juvia was wondering if Glace has heard of a man named Zulu?" She inquired. The group grew quiet waiting for the older man's reply. If they could get any information from him it would be useful.

"Zulu?" He said to himself scratching his chin in thought.

"The villagers said he was spotted up here in the caves." Gray added in a serious tone.

"Ah! Yes I remember. He ruined a lot of my good hunting ground, liked to take my kills." He explained irritably remembering the wild man.

"Does Glace know where Zulu was staying?" Juvia wondered.

"The cave shrine? Why would you want to go there?" The man asked with a raised brow. The man watched their expressions noticing an anxiousness that was not there before.

"We need to find him. Two of their guild mates were cursed by him." Lyon explained brushing the remaining snow from his back. Glace's eyes narrowed noticeably and his demeanor darkened enough to send tension throughout the group.

"I can show you." He stated sharply. "What guild are you guys from?"

"Fairy Tail" Juvia and Gray said together. The man laughed loudly regaining some of his cheer.

"Ah I knew some pretty interesting mages from that guild. Very strong bunch if I'm not mistaken." He reminisced throwing a glance in the duo's direction. "Yeah, I'll show you where it is." Glace nodded before beginning to walk away. Lyon quickly caught up and began discussing ice make magic with the older man. Juvia started to walk forward, but was stopped by Gray's hand pulling at her sleeve. She stilled quickly turning her head to face him. She held her breath waiting for whatever Gray had to say.

"Is Gray okay?" She wondered softly.

"Thank you Juvia. You saved my leg." Gray looked up into her eyes with obvious sincerity. Juvia's cheeks turning pinker than they were from the cold already.

"Juvia would do anything for Gray." She said placing a sweet smile across her lips.

"I know… I know you would. Thanks." He said almost inaudibly before letting her sleeve go, and walking forward after the two mages ahead of them. Juvia released her breath watching the cold creation of opaque vapor rise from her mouth. She sighed dreamily before continuing forward.

* * *

"We made it." Mira huffed feeling out of breath. She collapsed eagerly onto the green earth of the oasis, her back against a sturdy tree.

"Yes, but we still have some ways to go." Erza replied, her palms on her bent knees. Her breathing mirrored her partner's as she tried to catch it.

"We should call Levy." Mira said throwing her bag onto the ground. Her shaky fingers opened the clasp and soon emerged the crystal like orb. Erza came to sit beside Mira, and watched as the orb swam with thick smoke. "Levy?" Mira inquired.

"Will you stop it Gajeel! Please don't eat the metal book!" They heard a perturbed bookworm say from the smooth surface of the orb. Soon the back of blue hair was visible, and Mira giggled softly knowing a certain dragon slayer was present in the small girl's apartment.

"Levy dear!" She spoke to the orb. Quickly they saw hair tossed to the side and a surprised pink flushed face gazed in their direction.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay?" Levy asked worriedly.

"We made it out of the desert. It was covered in traps." Erza explained to the orb. "How are the other teams doing?"

"So far, Lucy's team ran into a little bit of trouble from some bandits. I'm sure they will be okay of course! Gray's team seems to have picked up a friend. Apparently they ran into Lyon. Oh and I have a book here on your desert oasis. I know that map was out of date, so maybe I can find something about traps and such here!" Levy spoke quickly stringing her words together. Her head was out of view as they heard her flipping through large bound books.

"Bandits?" Erza pondered aloud.

"I don't know much about them unfortunately. Natsu seemed very upset by them..." Levy continued still out of view.

"Levy, how are they though? The curse is still stable right?" Mira asked softly. The sounds from the other side of the orb ceased. Large eyes peered over their desk into the soft smoke from the orb.

"Well no. Something accelerated the process… However, Wendy is with them." The script mage admitted. She knew trying to change the subject just wouldn't work with these two women. Just as she suspected she watched as their faces grew stern.

"We have to hurry." Erza stated looking up at the trees ahead of them.

"Oh here's the book!" Levy announced showing them a smaller volume and flipped through a few pages. "Oh here! Your oasis is actually quite a bit smaller than the map I previously gave to you. It seems you're a very close to the center. It says here there is a smallish shrine there."

"Then that is where we will go." Erza indicated standing up hastily.

"Erza wait Levy is still looking!" Mira called to the red head that now was paces away from their spot. "Sorry Levy I guess we are leaving…"

"Wait Mira!" Levy called into the orb before it went dark again. "Damn it!" She yelled trying to reach them again.

"What happened?" Gajeel questioned her alarm from the floor of her apartment, which was now littered with books. Lily stopped stacking tomes and looked up toward Levy's distressed face.

"It's not safe…" Levy said shaking her head at the page in front of her. Gajeel stood up and walked to the small girl at her overwhelmingly large desk.

"What isn't safe?" He asked trying to get to the point as usual.

"The oasis they are in… There are flowers at the tops of the trees. They're acidic, so when it rains the water runs off into streams and other plants…"

"The water and plants are acid…" He interjected looking down at the page. His face fell at the image he saw. "We need to get a hold of them now." Gajeel picked up the orb and tried once again to contact the two powerful mages.

"Can I see Levy?" Lily asked reaching out for the book.

"Sure." Levy agreed letting her aching forehead rest in the palm of her hand. Lily almost dropped the pages after viewing what they saw. It was a drawing of a group of people. All were skinless screaming at the reader, their faces twisted in pain. Hands were reaching out toward the artist in desperation. Lily quickly closed the book and watched as Gajeel frantically tried to call back.

* * *

Lucy heard it again, the sickening sound. An incredible crack resounded into her ears. The pain was unimaginable as a scream ripped through her again. Her damp cheek pressed to the ground as she stared up at her mangled and unconscious friend. Her arm twisted in an unnatural position looking swollen and purple, as the shadow hissed and laughed. It ran a long claw across the raw angry flesh of her back. Blood oozed from every stroke, and it giggled when she flinched. She felt angry at her sudden lack of magic, and couldn't understand how they hadn't killed this creature. She could only assume it was from her and Natsu's unison raid that she was drained of all her magic here. _Out of magic in a dream? _She thought before its raspy voice spoke again.

"You let him die." It whispered sweetly into her ear. Lucy remained silent trying desperately not to give into its whims. "He called for you Lucy. He screamed your name." It continued. She squeezed her eyes shut holding back eager tears. She gritted her teeth for silence. She felt the shadow move once more slamming its foot into her already broken arm. Her shrieks reverberated through the silent derisive trees. The pain only continued as she cried into the dirt. _Natsu… Help me…_ She thought pitifully.

"LUCY!" A voice roared. She slowly opened her eyes as she watched Natsu appear suddenly. Her gaze widened as she saw angry tears streaming down his face. His fists clenched in flame. "Get away from her!" The shadow laughed dodging the first throw of his shoulder easily. It stepped back creating more distance between them.

"I am a part of you. I know every move you make." It grinned.

"I don't care what you say! You can't keep me from Lucy any longer!" He growled standing protectively in front of her tortured body. He glimpsed at the figure hanging from the tree before returning to the malicious creature. "It wasn't real Lucy. That isn't me it kept me away from you… I heard you… I heard you screaming, but it kept me away until you called to me for help… I'm sorry." He said softly to her without changing his view. He bent his knees slightly preparing to launch at the shadow again. She realized then that he had heard her desperate thoughts. That he had come for her. She watched him just before he flung himself forward and remembered the information he needed to know.

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled through the agony grabbing his ankle with her good hand. "We need to leave. I know where they're taking me." She felt him tense, but with a soft growl he turned quickly to scoop her slender form. "This is going to hurt." He said before picking her up, cradling her in his arms. Just as he said, it was indeed painful. She let a whimper escape her as her useless arm dangled to the side. Before the spirit could follow, Natsu dashed off to get as much distance between them as he could.

"They went east from you. They are heading toward a shrine somewhere. There are three of them, two men and a woman. The big muscular guy has me, he is the tracker. I never got his name. But the other guy is Jareth and the woman is Shell. I think Jareth is the leader." She tried to explain quickly. Natsu nodded in understanding. She watched his concentration mirroring the kind he wore in battle. "I think they are magic poachers. They want to kill the dragons for a bounty…"

"Thank you Lucy. I'll seen you soon okay?" He said before his sleep filled eyes opened meeting Wendy's large orbs filled with worry.

**I had to write this multiple times. I'm still not sure I like it. That's what took me so long, along with distractions. :( But here it is! I already have the rest of the plot written out so I know how this is going to play out. Should be pretty interesting to see what you think. Thank you for sticking with me. ^_^ I feel like this ended up being a lot of information and some gore. lol**


End file.
